


District Strays: Battle Scars

by GrayMoonchild



Series: Underground Crisis [1]
Category: 3racha - Fandom, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kq fellaz, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMoonchild/pseuds/GrayMoonchild
Summary: As Chan looked at his 2 members while one of them was shooting bullets that hit the center hole in the can every time and the other one was sharpening his knifes he promised for the nth time that he would protect them.Little did Chan know there were going to be 6 more mutants to enter his life very soon...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Other fandoms that will take place;BTS.     GOT7.     Monsta X.      Wanna One.     The Boyz.     Day6.     Seventeen.     Astro.     GWSN.     Dream Catcher.     Golden Child.     Black pink.     Ikon.     KQ Fellas (Ateez).     EXO.     NCT.      Red Velvet.     Twice.   VIXX





	1. EPILOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever.  
> Hope that you enjoy...
> 
> \--------

 

    As Chan looked at his 2 members while one of them was shooting bullets that hit the center hole in the can every time and the other one was sharpening his knifes he promised for the nth time that he would protect them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to make the members seem as they are in real life.  
> This story was influenced by;
> 
> Foxhole Court by Nora Sakavic  
> bts songs Run, Save me,  
> Ikon songs I'm OK, Killing Me  
> Rescue me by OneRepublic  
> Brother by Kodaline  
> Death of a Bachelor by Panic!at the Disco. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

 

 

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

 

Changbin looked outside the window as he was polishing his gun. 

Even if it was night time Changbin could make out the peaceful snowflakes that were slowly falling down.

Many people would expect for winter to be his favourite season if they knew his powers, as he was the boy that had ice at his fingertips.

Changbin liked the feeling of normal. Not feeling cold was not normal. Nothing about mutants was probably normal. But he could still hope.

He looked around the room and watched as Jisung sharpened his knife set.

Han Jisung was the youngest of 3RACHA even thought Changbin himself was only one year older. Jisung had a squirrel like face and brown hair along with a sweet and nice personality that fitted his features. He wasn't that tall just 165cm while Changbin himself was 166cm which scared the older as the younger grew faster than he did. The younger was not a bulky type of man but that ended as his plus point in combats. Han Jisung, their maknae was more normal than Changbin. While Changbin sometimes lost control of his powers, Jisung with his reflective space manupilation had never lost control of his powers. Which he assumed was a good thing. He would never want a bad thing to happen to his dongseang (younger sibling). 16 was a young age to suffer like Jisung had suffered but that wasn't new for the 3 of them. They were strays that no one had wanted. Worse they were one of the Underground Crew's that others feared. They were bound to get hurt.

He averted his eyes from Jisung and searched for his hyung. Chan was no where to be seen but the humming that came from the kitchen informed the whereabouts of their leader. He was probably cooking as the meal time was coming. 

Chan was the founder of 3RACHA. He had been doing this job since he was 8 years old. For 10 years. He had trained for 7 years till 3RACHA was formed. Chan was the bulkiest and the tallest out of the three of them. He was taller by 5 cm's but who cared. Chan had nice visuals, black hair along with a Australian accent that fitted his looks and his kangaroo like personality. Changbin hadn't known that, that was even possible but their Australian-Korean leader made it work somehow. Chan had powers that Changbin couldn't weigh. He didn't know if his leaders powers made him the most normal or the most abnormal out of all 3 of them. The power to see everything as it is and hear everything that could go on in the human mind, Changbin would never want to switch powers with his hyung. His powers seemed truly terrifying to Changbin. 

'Boys the dinner is ready.' said Chan inside their minds and it made Changbin shudder because of Chan for probably the millionth time, he would probably never get used to it.

They got up and went to the kitchen. There were newspapers on the floor and the plates were set at every corners except the one next to Chan. The two boys sat down and Chan poured the ramen in to their plates. 

The boys started eating and Changbin looked at the other two as Jisung was choking because of how hot the ramen was and Chan was scolding him for eating too fastly as if breathing the ramen rather than air. 

Changbin could ask for nothing more. He would protect them from all of the harm. Even if it meant the end of him. He would protect his pack... 

 

 

 

_**Chapter One** _

_Ending..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin sees himself like a wolf, that can lose control. Tear the other person apart. So he calls their crew a pack and he sees himself kind of like a beta as he is the Protector.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten 11 April 2018. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for dear Innie's birthday.

  
**_CHAPTER TWO_**

 

 

   Han letted out a battle cry as he was thrown to the ground. His back felt numb. He looked up to see his hyung offering his hand to pull him up. Which only caused for Jisung to pull Changbin down and push one of his legs with his feet while pulling the other one, causing the older to fall next to his dongseang.

   Jisung heard Chan laugh from the other side of the room and snickered himself too. The two lied there on the cold floor, their combat sticks long forgotten. Chan got up and walked towards the area to pull both of the boys up.

   He pulled the boys towards the sofa and settled them down. He went and got the aid kit from the toilet and came back to stitch them up.

   It was a normal routine for them.  
  


    Han was the youngest and even thought he didn't like being the youngest sometimes the baying made him relax. He didn't know how Chan hyung dealt with the pressure, as he dealt with it by being with his hyungs.

    No one knew of his darkness. His fears. It made him terrified, the idea of someone knowing about his nightmares and his monophobia. All of them had enough on their plates.

    Jisung's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Chan's phone. Chan picked the phone up and shared a soundless conversation with the other end. Jisung turned to look at Changbin who only shrugged after catching his gaze.

   Chan setted the phone down on the table and looked at Jisung and Changbin smirking.

    "Who was it hyung?" his hyung asked only for Chan's smirk to grow bigger, he brought his hands together resulting in a big clap.

    "Boys we've got a mission." that made the other two perk up.

    "When is it?"asked Jisung followed by Changbin.

   " Mono or Duet or other."

  " What is it."

  " Who are we going to attack." asked Jisung and Changbin one after another not giving their leader a chance to answer.

   Chan looked at the boys in a little bit of an annoyance but then sighed and smiled softly once again.

  " I would answer if you guys give me a chance." said the leader sounding annoyed, but his soft smile said other wise.

   "The mission is next Thursday. Night time. No school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.-"he was cut off by the victory yell that the two younger made. Chqn chuckled to himself by the reaction of the two younger boys.

   " It's a duet mission. We are going to sneak into a base and steal some of their weapons along with 2 files that we will be copying."

   "Who are we gonna do the duet with." asked his hyung.

   "With the 7 Deadly Sins."

   "Oooooh. JYP traines together once again." cheered Jisung.

    "But I don't know why they named their selves that; they are not 7 people, they've Got6 people."

   "Ask that to Jaebum hyung not me."Chan said laughing also.

  "But anyway. Have you guys heard of the Organisation Seoul Masters?" the other two shook their heads so Chan continued. "Or the Night CiTy." the other two shook their heads once again. Chan sighed. He has been doing that a lot lately.

   "Wait hyung. Is the Seoul Masters the original version of SM Organisation." asked Changbin looking at his hyung.

   "I guess so."

   "Then is the NCT short for Night City."

    "Yes."

    "Hyung you have got to be kidding me."

    "I wish I was."

     "How are we going to sneak into the biggest base in the whole Seoul, no scratch that. In the whole Korea."

    "Hyung, it's the whole Asia." whispered Jisung now joining the conversation.

    "That's why we are going to be sneaking into Night City. They just moved to a new base and they are going to be taking new members in."

    "So we are going to sneak in while they are looking for new recruits."

   "That is actually smart..." mumbled Changbin then looked at Chan.

    "Was this Mark hyung's idea?" he asked. Chan nodded.

   "Mark and Youngjae hyung." Chan corrected.

   "Is everyone going to be at the mission site?"  
   
   "Yes. All 3 of them."

   "All 3? I understand Yugyeom and Youngjae hyung but who else not?"

   "Mark hyungs examinations are coming up. He will be leading the group along with the hackers."

   "Anyone else?" asked Jisung.

   "Yes."

   "Who?"

   "Jungyeon from Rose Society(Twice) will be helping the hackers also." Chan continued as the two boys took everything in.

   "So there will be 6 fighters;  
               Glutonny (Jaebum),  
               Envy (Jackson),  
               Greed (Jin Young),  
               CB97 (Chan),  
               Spear.B (Changbin),  
               J.One (Jisung).

     Along with 2 hackers;  
               Wrath (Youngjae),  
               Lust (Yugyeom).

     And 2 hawks;  
              Sloth (Mark),  
              Jungyeon noona." finished Chan.

   " Wah. JYP family." said Jisung which the other two snickered to.

   " Actually he is kinda lika an uncle-" thought Changbin out loud.

  " or grandfather." corrected Jisung which earned him a slap to the head from Chan.

  " Don't joke about him, and his position." scolded Chan the other two with a serious face.

   "Besides-" Chan cracked a smile. " he could only be an annoying aunt or a mother that worries about his kids all the time." That made all of them crack up.

   Jisung laid his head on Changbin's lap from where he was sitting on the couch. He sighed as Changbin petted his hair. It was normal after living together for 3 years and having each others backs all the time. They were used to being each others comforts.

   Jisung turned and laid on his side and looked at Chan who was looking at the both of them.

   "So to the serious business." Jisung started and then continued. "Do we have to do our homeworks for-" but he was cut off by Chan.

    "Wait does anyone have tests or quizes on those days?"

    "I've gotta write my essay from chemie but I'll give it on Monday to Ms. Jane." answered Changbin while his hands still went through Jisung's hair in a comforting way.

    "Good-" Chan looked back at Jisung. "And you?" he asked Jisung.

    "Well you know how Mr. Park is he can move the test date."that earned him a slap to his forehead by Changbin.

   " Just because Jae Hyung is our English teacher doesn't mean that we can just have our way with the lesson." said Changbin, making Jisung pout.

   " Jisung-" Jisung looked at his leader." ask Jae hyung if you can do the test before others or you will go to school." Chan stated which made Jisung pout even harder but he still nodded his head.

  " Well you guys might not have school on Wednesday but it's Tuesday tomorrow and it's way past your sleep time. Go to bed." Chan said pointing towards towards the bedrooms of the old rundown house.

    The boys knew by now that three was no point in arguing with their leader. So they just listened and went to bed not wanting to have the silent treatment from their hyung in the morning.

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

_Ending..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has nightmares almost every night. His father used to be a gang leader and he often used Jisung to do all the sneaking in, assassinations and stealing. Jisung can still sometimes see the blood on his hands and it freaks him out. He also hates no fears being alone, as vad things always happened as long as he was alone...


	4. CHAPTER THREE

 

 

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

 

  
It turned out that Jeongyeon  (Twice{Rose Society}) enjoyed acting like a mother to all of them and not only her team.

    They were supposed to be ready on 14.50 at the JYP base. They met up with Yugyeom and Youngjae (Got7 {Deadly Sins}) while the others were getting ready and went to Rose Society's second base that was the living place of the Ivy Unit while the Thorn Unit had the first base. Ivy Unit consisted the oldest four members of the Rose Society stayed which happened to be Nayeon Noona, Jeongyeon Noona, Momo Noona and Sana Noona.

     Even if Jeongyeon stayed at the second base she went to the other base almost everyday taking care of their health along with sometimes their food and chores.

    Today the second base which belonged to the Ivy Unit had been taken over by the 6 members of Deadly Sins along with Jeongyeon who was busy with getting ready when 3RACHA had came.

   Like always she checked their faces, outfits and body's to see if there were any bruises before patting them on the back while leading them to eat. She wasn't like the other members of Rose Society  who hugged their members and kissed them on their cheeks. She wasn't very fond of kissing the other no matter who they were.

    There was one table that was for 6 people but It could also turn into one for 8 if two people sat at the sides and even 10 if they sat a little closer to each other. That's what they did so that all of the mission members could fit.

      Jaebum now Gluttony sat at one corner, while Jeongyeong at the other corner. Chan was seated next to Jeongyeon and Jackson sat in front of him. Next to Chan sat Mark then Jisung sat next to JB . In front of Jisung sat Jinyoung. Changbin and Jaebum had Jinyoung between each other.

     

 

                         Chan    Jackson    Jisung         Jeongyeong____________________________JB  
                      Mark    Changbin   Jinyoung

 

 

  
(for those who got confused. Cause even I got a little confused…)

    After Jeongyeon filled everyone's plates everyone ate like hungry animals except the chef who only watches the others with a fond smile. As the dinner was devoured by everyone except the two hackers  
as at that moment Yugyeom was sleeping like the sleep deprived puppy he was and Youngjae was working on his computer.

    Everyone wanted for them to also come but there was no use. Yugyeom needed all the sleep he could get whenever he slept and Youngjae was not someone that was able to eat every time they are eating.

     They all had their scars, they knew how to work around them and as long as they avoided but didn't ignore it, it was all right.

     They ate while discussing the life and after they ate they kept talking but this time it was about the mission. As they got ready for the next day they didn't even realise as it became night time. Jeongyeon noona sent all of them to bed except Mark and JB. The kids were going on a big mission tomorrow and just like Yugyeom everyone needed energy to fight. Jeongyeon went and got her notes to study leaving Mark and Jaebum to talk about the mission peacefully.

 

  
     (Okay a brief Protective Jackson {(GOT7) Deadly Sins} coming right up)

     Jackson woke up with a start. He couldn't remember what he had dreamt of but he remembered it was terrifying as the sweat rolled down his forehead. Jackson tried to get up to search for his team and their underlings but got even more panicked as he felt a weight on his abdomen. He felt himself breathing heavily by every second and he knew it would not end well but he was too busy worrying about everyone to care as his thoughts were going 120 km/h in his head.

    He flinched as he felt someone hold him from behind but relaxed as he saw who it was. Jinyoung hyung was always there when he needed him.

     The younger melted in to the others touch and they both lied back down into the human pile that consisted of all the 9 boys except their leader who was looking at them from the door.

   Seeing the reaching hand of Yugyeom, the leader wondered what he had done to deserve such understanding members and went to lie down into the pile. All 5 members of his team were so precious for him. He knew that he needed nothing else as long as they, the 6 of them never separated apart.

    

  
    Chan woke up early. Well earlier would be better as they hadn't slept till 4 in the morning. It was 11.00 at the time he had managed to get across the room to check the time from his phone. He went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast but stopped and turned around to get a blanket when he was met with his sleeping noona sleeping uncomfortably on the small 1 person couch. He wasn't even sure how a person could fit there but his noona somehow managed. He went and got the blanket than brought it to the salon where the older girl slept. He laid it on the girl but found it anormal. So he picked the older girl and carried her to her room. He laid her down and then pulled the already existing blanket over her.

    Chan went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast while listening an audio book from his phone. Time went fast for him as he got deeper and deeper into the New World that he had just discovered.

 

  
    Jisung woke up to be met with a foot on his face, He recognised it immediately as Changbin's and threw the older's foot away. He  was under probably at least 5 people that were crushing his lungs so he concentrated on his metal necklace and the next second he was in front of the bathroom mirror. He did a small victory dance for his escape and than started his morning routine.

   After finishing his routine he went out of the burnt wood scented bathroom only to be met by the smell of food that made him drool. He went to see who it was and wasn't actually surprised to see Chan. Chan seemed to feel his presence.

    "Good morning. Maknae." Chan said as he cracked his fifth egg on to the pan.

     "Good morning hyung. What are you making?" He said getting closer to the older.

    Chan continued to cook as the younger snuggled up to him from under his arm. He held the younger for some time as he kept preparing the meal. He squeezed the youngers arm a little bit, as he was finished with the eggs and than went to put the scrambled eggs on the table.

     Jisung watched as the older readied the table only watching knowing full well that the older would ask for help if he was willing to let him help. Which was probably impossible as the older enjoyed readying the table.

    As Chan almost finished readying the table he realised that the book he had been listening to with 2xspeed was also coming to an end, so he took his earphones out after stopping the story and went to wake the others with Jisung.

    If someone was a member of a crew just like they were, you would think they would get up the moment they heard even a bug fly but nooooo, that wasn't true for them as they didn't get up even if someone burned the dorm down.

       Chan and Jisung looked to find an opening to wake the boys up but it was impossible with how tangled they were. Yugyeom and Jackson was in the middle of the pile cuddling against each other as the other's were snuggled against them safely, protectively. There was someone under Jaebum but Chan could not see anything of that person except 2 feet that were recognised by Jisung somehow.

   Jisung pulled the older by his ankles and letted him go as he kicked at the air.

   Everyone got up one by one and everyone went to sit around the table except Mark and their noona Jeongyeon who were awake longer than the others.

 

 

 

   After the breakfast or lunch as Jackson had called it, everything becomes a blur for all of them as they help each other to get ready for the mission that night. They go over the plan two more times after the two 2 oldest wakes up and  before all 6 of the boys leave the base at night time.

     The road takes longer than any of them had thought it would,making everyone get more stressed.

     They get to their hiding place near the base of the Night City as Jisung and Jackson go in as a distraction. Chan links all of them as the two go through the gate.

     It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So every character has a past in this story------------------  
> Yugyeom has insomnia along with nightmares, he doesn't sleep unless he is with his hyungs or waaaay to tired.  
> Youngjae used to have anorexia and the others rather than forcing him to eat, they help him progress slowly.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten 3 may 2019

 

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

 

 

 

 

_J.ONE (Jisung) are you guys in. JB_

 

_We are in . Right now we are being taken to examination hall. - Jisung_

 

_Can you guys hear any information about the office of Lee Taeyeong. - Jinyoung_

 

_(In this book almost everyone is good and bad at the same time.)_

 

_I can't - Jackson_

 

_Neither can I - Jisung_

 

_Okay I'm connecting to Yugyeom to see if he has got anything. - Chan_

 

_'Kay - Changbin_

 

_Good luck - Chan_

 

 

 

And with the last conformation the 2 boys started heading out.

 

They were taken for examination to a small room so the two boys started taking their outfits off.

 

Everyone had their scars. Some had mental scars hidden in the past just like Changbin's scars. Some had mental scars that hunted them every night, or even day. There were also visible scars like Chan's which were hidden under band-aid's or under outfits. 

 

As the two boys turned towards to each other knowing the invisible scars hidden under clothes were clearly visible now, they both took a deep breath at the sight of the other person in front of them.

 

Jackson's back was covered in whip marks that was very visible while his hands had cuff marks. 

 

Jisung had a bullet wound on his chest and a knife slash on his abdomen. He also had burn marks on his back in lines. The most terrifying thing was probably the knife wound on Jisung's arm that went from his wrist to 6 inches up. It made Jackson terrified not knowing how the younger had gained the deep scar.

 

Both of them were pulled out of their gaze as the door opened and a boy in his early-20's came in with 2 suits.

 

"Hello. I am Taeil and I will be guiding you two to the examination site. But first -" he handed the suit's to the two boys. "-you should wear these. I'm going to check on the other candidates than I will be coming back." Taeil said and than got out of the room.

 

_Chan about the files - Jackson_

 

_Yes. I got in touch with Yugyeom and he found the lay out of the whole place. I'll project it when you guys are ready. - Chan_

 

_Okay. - Jackson_

 

_Jaebum inform when you guys are ready to come. - Jisung_

 

_Will do Jisung. Good luck. - JB_

 

Jackson was taken first to the examination leaving Jisung alone. Jisung waited anxiously for Jackson to reach out to them for any reason at all or for Taeil to come to take him away.

 

Neither happened as a boy with sandy hair came through the door the boy reminded Jisung awfully of a Teddy bear that Jisung was amazed.

 

Jisung got up as the boy headed his way. 

 

The boy raised his hand. 

 

"Welcome to the Night CiTy group.I'm Renjun" he said. Jisung took his hand hesitantly and shook it. 

 

"How did I pass? I had no test's done on me and I didn't give any information about myself." Jisung asked as the older didn't let his hands go. 

 

"You're 16 years old soon to be 17. You've got a rough past that we don't care about. You are too young to even consider this job." The guy now known as Renjun said. 

 

 Now Jisung felt bad they were doing this.

 

Jisung looked down and saw that the older hadn't letted his hand go yet. He then realised that he was supposed to say his name too. " I'm Sejin. Shorter as Jin."

 

"Okay than Jinnie let's go meet the other new members shall we."

 

 

 

If turned out that Jackson was not chosen and they had sent him away, right after erasing his memories about Night CiTy but Jackson being the smart-a** he was he had used eye blocking lenses so his memories stayed as they were. 

 

 

After 2 hours Jisung had learned the times that the leader stayed in his 2 offices as he had 2 office's, along with which file was where and where the weapon was. The important files such as the one they were looking for and the weapon was next to the leaders sleep Chambers. There were 5 more new members along with Jisung and every one of them were given a master who in Jisungs case happened to be Taeil. 

 

At 7 in the morning everyone woke up, to an alarm and went to check what was causing the alarm to go off so early in the morning.

 

Everyone left so Jisung went to a camera free area and pulled the boys out from his necklace. As his necklace had a reflecting surface and all the other members carried an other reflecting surfaced item with them.

 

They talked about their goals once again and than moved out. 

 

Jisung was supposed to find the files and the weapon. He new where they had hid them and he was going straight there. To the Center. The room next to Lee Taeyeong. With each step he felt more adrenaline push through his veins. He could hear nothing but his Heart beat which felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest.

 

His eyes were closed as he was checking the corridors with his sight. It was quiet and steady. Way too steady. He felt as if he was walking into a trap. While checking the corridors he saw him self and came to a stop. He walked to the side's and found a glass vase. This was the thing he was probably seeing through. He closed his eyes once again and touched the jar. He started concentrating and looked for the reflective surface in the office room. Than he went through the glass and to the office. He started looking through the files.

 

The file was not in the case. He looked around and stopped when he heard the trigger of a gun. He turned around and was met with one of the other new members, the boy had the weapon in his hand. He had felt threatened by the boy when he had met him and now he knew why as the symbol of the government spies shined on his arm.

 

_Hyung I messed up. The government spies were here. - Jisung_

 

He informed the others quickly from the link and than a gun shot was heard making their hearts drop.

 

 

 

 

Changbin was at the empty hall when he had heard Jisung which was 2 floors up. He had started running towards the younger even before hearing the gun shot. He freezed the cameras and slide through the floor to the stairs. When he got there he slide his way through fastly not caring about anything on his way knowing that if he was even a little late he might not get to save the younger. He slided fastly and stopped in front of the door of the office. The door opened and a boy his age came out. The boy had a knife wound on his leg but he was smirking.

 

Changbin didn't hesitate to wipe the smirk off with a punch and then freeze the boy.

 

He went inside to be met with the sight of a lying Jisung that had blood pooling under him and a gray hooded guy. Jisungs head was lied on the chest of the mysterious guy He couldn't see the face of the guy and that resulted with Changbin feeling more threatened by the other. The guy had one hand on Jisung's abdomen and the other hand was raised with a knife as he had a threatening aura around him. 

 

Changbin felt the need to hurry and save the younger but stopped when he saw the wound closing up. The mystery-guy was healing the younger. 

 

_Guys I found Jisung. We are coming out in a few seconds, get to the exit - Changbin_

 

The mystery guy letted go of the knife and Changbin got closer sitting next to the younger boy. 

 

Jisung was more alive than the moment he had seen him. The color was returning to his face too.

 

The guy turned to Changbin and Changbin caught a glimpse of golden sandy hair. 

 

"You guys should leave soon." the guy said with a voice of honey. Changbin looked at the guy trying to understand if he was tricking them. 

 

"Do you know who we even are?" Changbin asked. 

 

"You're someone that's threatening Lee Taeyeong at the moment which makes you someone he might kill or torture to get answer's out of."

 

"Why, help us then?" Changbin asked. Cause he had to know, if the person was worse to get caught by.

 

"I'm 19 years old and people tell me that this is a dangerous world to live in. Your friend is 17. You are not an adult now. So just leave." the now older boy said. 

 

Changbin opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as they heard running sounds from the corridor. 

 

Jisung held on to Changbin as the door opened. Changbin feeling mad at himself for what he was about to do took a hold of the older and they teleported in front of the exit.

 

They were a bit far from the exit as Jisung was still weak so the mystery guy raised the younger and carried him to the exit. Changbin was a bit jealous of how the guy so easily carried the younger while they were running but he wasn't going to voice it out loud. 

 

In the middle of the way they met with the other four and even though they wanted to question the hooded guy they didn't as they were aware of what was going on.

 

They got to the exit and the hooded guy gave Jisung to Jackson who took him easily. 

 

He backed away only to be hold by Chan from his arm. 

 

"Who are you?" Changbin's leader asked. 

 

"Woojin but it's hyung for you guys." 

 

"Hyung we gotta go." Changbin yelled as he got into the car that Yugyeom was driving. It turned out that Chan had contacted Yugyeom to inform they needed a car while the mission took place. 

 

They heard running sounds so Chan letted go of the older and got on the car. As the car got away the members of the Night CiTy piled out to catch them but they were too late. Chan saw the hood of their hero being pulled down only to expose blonde sandy hair. The car turned around as the leader Lee Taeyeong came out and punched the boy sending him to the floor. He saw a younger boy trying to pull him back but what happened next was unknown to Chan and the other 6 boys in the car as they drove to the base in silence to shaken up by the turn of events.

 

 

 

 

 

**_END of CHAPTER FOUR_**

 

 


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate this chapter. It's the old version and it makes me cringe and want to give up on writing. I'm just gonna drop this and don't look back till I at least write 20 chapters. Sorry. 😭🙁

 

 

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

 

 

 

     Chan watched as his younger team mates were sleeping. He sometimes was able to recognise the frowns that formed on Changbin's forehead along with the tears that escaped Jisung's eyes. They were shaken by Jisung almost dying. He had come there late but the blank face that Changbin had had on his face never left his mind.

 

                  _It's all your fault._

 

     He should have been the one to help them. 

 

                  _He was supposed to protect them. He was a failure. As a leader. As a hyung. As a team mate. As their anchor. He was WEAK. If the healer hadn't gotten there on time._

 

     Who exactly was he.

 

_That warm smile._

 

      Who was he.

 

                    _Someone that isn't Weak._

 

      Chan felt the need to get out of the house. He was suffocating. He had to get out fast. They couldn't see him this weak. 

 

      He took his jacket and bolted out of the house. He felt his breathing getting faster. His eye site was getting blurry with tears. His feet were taking him somewhere. He just didn't know where. Everything was suffocating and he was drowning.

 

                    _Its all your fault._

 

     He didn't see the boy in front of him.

 

                    _Your fault_

 

     He didn't hear the comforting words.

 

                    _Weak_. 

 

     Didn't feel the kind hands on his face.

 

                    _Weak_

 

    But he did feel the harsh slap. He did feel himself being tugged closer to his attackers chest. Well it is if you can call him that.

 

     He listens to the heartbeat of the other and feels himself relax.

 

     After sometime he was also able to hear the soft words that left the others mouth. He raised his head to look at his savior.

 

 _Sandy_ _._ Eyes that had bags under and a worried smile.

 

     "It's you" Chan exclaimed while looking at the boys face.

 

     "I thought you had died" than Chan added. He was glad to see the older boy but also anxious.

 

      How did he find him. 

 

      How was he alive.

 

      Why had he helped him.

 

      Why.

 

      _Just why did they have to see each other at their weakest moments._

 

     "I saved someone for NCT leader. So he saved mine." was what the other said. His head was a little down so he could not see Sandy' s eyes any longer.

 

       They stood a couple more minutes in silence than the older of the two got up only to be hold by the younger.

 

    " Where are you going?" asked Chan. The other looked down at him and pulled his hand away.

 

     "Somewhere to stay?" he answered or asked without taking a second glance at the boy that sat at the ground. He walked a couple Moore steps but stopped when he heard Chan.

 

     "Woojin." Chan yelled remembering the name the older boy had given them. The name seemed to make the older stop in his place.

 

     Chan took one more breath and then yelled again. "Come with me.". This seemed to break the others trance and the older turned towards the boy on the ground.

 

     "Join 4Horizon."

 

 

 

 

 

     The walk back home was in silence. Woojin couldn't say why. Was it because they were uncomfortable, was it because they both needed comfort that the two didn't know how to give. It felt nice. So he assumed the second option. It was a quite long walk and Woojin didn't want to think what would have happened if he didn't stop Chan. 

 

    "What are your powers specifically?" asked the younger making the other stop for a minute than keep walking. 

 

  "I guess you can call it healing. My power fastens the process of healing." answered Woojin then looked at the other waiting also for some explanation.

 

"I hear the human mind and you can say also control or connect it somehow." said Chan in a so carefree way as of his powers weren't that powerful making woojin come to a halt that day for probably the nth time.

 

     "So that means..."

 

      "Don't worry I blocked out your thoughts"

 

      "Thanks."

 

     They walked some more time in silence just enjoying the sun rise slowly. 

 

 

 

     It took some time for them to reach to their destination but not long enough for Woojins anxiety to leave him. 

 

     Before he could stop Chan and tell him he changed his mind Chan punched the password in and opened the door without using a key. "Boys your appa (dad) is home." he yelled.

 

    They heard the sound of feets hitting the floor harshly that Woojin winced for the floor.

 

    "Hyung welcome back." said a boy that looked awfully similar to a squirrel as he smiled.

      "I swear if you ever refer to yourself using appa I'll f***ing kill you." said a boy that had a sharp face.

 

      That was when he raised his head to look at the two in the eyes. Then did the two younger boys realised the 4th new addition in the room. He saw them about to open their mouth but they were cut off by Chan probably.

 

 

 

 

 

     Jisung was anxious to say the truth. This was their thing for three years now and the thought of any other person scared him more. He saw Changbin shaking and he reached out to hold the hand of the other. He knew Changbin. He knew his trust issues. He knew he wasn't ready but looking one more time to the boy with the sandy hair and how he had his head down afraid to say anything at the moment he knew that there was nothing they could do but accept him.

 

      'Thanks boys.he heard Chan whisper into their minds and he smiled.

 

    " So boys this is Woojin. Our healer." As soon as Chan said that Changbin realised who the boy was. 

 

    "You are Sandy" Jisung said stealing the words from Changbin's mouth. 

 

     "Excuse me?"

 

     "You are from the NCT base. Are you not."

 

     "Not anymore." answered Chan before anyone else could shutting everyone up.

 

    "So for the record this is Woojin and you guys will be calling him hyung. Wait when is your birthday again-"

 

     "97 April"

 

     "So Woojin hyung will be as I said our healer. He will be sleeping in my room. In the extra bed. Is that okay for you too-" Chan asked him and woojin nodded.

 

     "So that settles it. You guys can talk with him I'm going to bed." Chan finished and started walking towards his room. Hoping to catch some sleep before his lessons.

 

     Later he realised it was a school day. So he turned around with a scowl on his face and looked at the two younger boys with a burning look. He pointed to them and signaled for them to sleep. Which the two boys answered with almost transporting to their beds.

 

      Chan looked back at the older boy and smiled somehow. "Let's go to bed Hyung." he said and offered his hand for the other boy to take. He did.

 

      Chan might have said that he had blocked his thoughts out but he had done that today.

 

     He had heard the other at their first encounter.

 

 

     He hoped to give the older boy a place to belong. 

 

 

 

**_End of CHAPTER FIVE_**

 

 


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the new versions enjoy.

 

     Chan hated school. But he had to go, it was one of the only conditions of JYP for them to make their own gang. They were to attend school at least one day a week so that the Rose Society(Twice) , 6th Sense (Day6) and Deadly Sins (Got7) could keep an eye on them. He didn't know how they kept an eye on them. It felt more as if he was keeping the girls safe and the boys in the school away from trouble. Yeosang and Yunho (Ateez) caused trouble daily along with Jisung and Changbin while Mina Dahyun along with Chae young stirred trouble with the other girls daily.

    He understood them. He actually understood them perfectly. He wanted to beat the hell out of the people that talked so carefree. As if as long as they had money it was alright, without knowing how hard it actually was to gain that money. Complaining about their parents as if they would be better without them. As if their parents not allowing them to go to a party was that big of a deal. Like not getting money from their parents meant the end of  the world. He wondered what they would have done if they were in his place.

    Fighting them would be so fun for him but he held back. That was why he was probably chosen to be one of the student council presidents along with Jihyo by teacher Jae  along with Brian seonsaeng-nim (teacher) suggesting that they are fit for the role.

   It felt as if JYP was putting him in trouble rather than keeping him away from it.

    He remembered the first year at his school. How Jungyeon along with Momo had said that they would keep him out of trouble just before getting in a fight and in the end Chan having to separate them. He still remembered how angry Jaebum had been furious while Nayeon had high fived the girls along with Jackson.

   He went to his classroom and sat down. It had been a long week and it was going to end at last. He hoped to have some free time this weekend.

  He closed his eyes and putted his arms on the table just before laying his head down too.

   He heard knocking on his table and turned his head to the side looking straight at Yugyeom who had sat next to him.

    "Hey" said the boy and smiled at him. The other boy looked older than his age. He felt that Woojin would get along with the older really well.

    "Hey." he answered back tiredly and layed his head down back again. He didn't have to fake next to Yugyeom. He would understand.

  Yugyeom stood up and opened his backpack, picking a book even though he wasn't probably going to read it.

     "Chan can you hear me?" asked his older looking friend from his head while still acting as if he was reading his book.

     "Yeah"

     "JB wanted for me to thank you guys for helping us. How is the maknae (right now jisung happens to be the youngest) doing?"

     "Fine a little shaken up but both of them are fine."

     "How are you doing?"

      "We have a new member." Yugyeom dropped his book. He seemed dumb founded for a second but he picked it back up.

     "Who is it?" he asked without realising that Chan had changed the topic.

     "He is the guy that helped us in the warehouse."

     "The one with the healing powers?."

     "Yeah" after Chan answered Yugyeom didn't speak from his head again for some time. Chan waited for him to argue with him. Tell that he was trusting the enemy. That he was acting idiotic but the older didn't say that.

    "4 Horizon fits you guys now."

    "No why would you even say that."

    "Well you guys are a 4 people gang now rather than 3."

     "Says the guy with a group of 6 people with the name of 7 Deadly Sins."

     "Hey-" Yugyeom started but was cut off by a hand slamming on top of their desks. Both of the boys looked up only to be met with a stare that could rival Medusa's.

    The girl with the most experience looked at both of them than bended her knees and went to Chan's head level.

    "Start a conversation now or I'll make you handle all of the files from the student council." Jihyo (Twice) said and than stomped away to her classroom right after sending her signature smile to them or more like her fanboys in the classroom. Chan sighed and banged his head to the table before the math teacher came. The week wasn't over yet.  
  


        Changbin sighed as he leaned back in to his chair. He now felt guilty for leaving the maknae alone at home. Well he couldn't say totally alone as the newest member was also at home.

     Woojin looked like a good person. He truly did. But Changbin had judged enough people in his life to know that people could be not how they seemed. He hoped that the oldest was as good as he seemed.

      His thoughts were cut in half as he saw Mr.Park (Jae {Day6} ) entering the class. The lesson was English and the teacher knowing what had happened that week excused him from all of the activity that lesson.

     The bell rang and he got up heading to the door to get out of the suffocating class. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to snap at the person only to be meet with Mr. Park.

     "Changbin I need to speak with you for a minute can you stay behind?" Mr. Park asked but it felt more like a statement than a question. Changbin sighed. Working with one of the JYP crew meant that if anything happened all of them learned what happened. That probably meant that Jisung was going to be smothered to death by all of their sunbaenim's. That also meant that Woojin would also be questioned which made Changbin sorry for him. He only wished that Chan hyung was not dealing with these after being that tired with the mission.

     Changbin stayed behind as the other students passed. He tripped one of them after he said something about him getting into trouble. Again. Which caused the kid to stumble but not fall. Changbin tsked and turned to Jae with a raised  eyebrow. They waited everyone to get out and close the door.

     Mr. Park disactivated the cameras then went and locked the closed door before closing the blinds that was in front of the glass of the door.

     He turned and looked at Changbin. He knew that Mr. Park had probably also disactivated the sound towards outside to make sure no sound got out. He waited for him to yell. To say how reckless they were.

     Mr. Park or now better Jae Hyung went and squeezed his shoulder. He awaited for something but he wasn't waiting for his hyung to sigh.

    "Why so calm Mr. Park."

     "Changbin."

    "Yes. Jae."

    "Are you okay?"

     "Yes."

    "Are you sure?"

    "What is there to be sure of Hyung, if that's all I don't want to be late to my next class." Jae just sighed and activated everything back again. The dark room was now filled with light and now Jae was back to his job as the English Teacher.

    "Have a nice lesson. Changbin."

    "Thanks. You too Mr. Park." Changbin got out of the classroom and slammed the door. He wondered that if this was the first lesson what was going to happen in the rest of the day.  
  
  


  Jisung threw the ball into the air once again once again from where he layed. He was excused to go to school by Jaebum hyung. He tossed the ball two more times and than got up, heading to the main room to target practice.

      He had thought that it would have been fun. Well he had also thought he would stay at home with Changbin. Maybe they could have spaared but with no one to do that he felt only boredom. He thought for  a moment about asking Woojin but then changed his mind.

     He didn't even know if he would actually want that. Woojin would probably be the caregiver of the team with his healing powers. Being a caregiver was different than other positions in a crew. A caregiver was more like a the mother of the Group or the doctor.

     Jisung picked his blade and threw it hitting the center of the bord.

      Changbin hyung had said that if they didn't have a caregiver till he finished high school he would apply to become a doctor in University. He had studied real hard for that but all of them knew that Changbin was more of a protector type.

     He took another blade and threw it right next to the first one.

     The three top places in a gang was Caregiver Leader and Protector. Some of the people couldn't even handle the burden of having one of the positions so how could his Hyung take two of these labels and not break more.

     He took three other blades and started throwing them one after the other with all of them hitting where he wanted them to hit.

     Changbin was the protector and sharpshooter.

     He picked an other blade.

     Chan was the leader.

     He didn't feel the fifth blade dig into his palm.

     Woojin would be the caregiver.

     He was so lost in his thoughts.

     Where would that leave him. He was useless. He would end up alone.

                 _always so so alone_

Now blood was dripping from his hand.

                _No one would care._

He didn't realise that Woojin had came into the room.

                _Hyung don't leave me alone_

     Jisung was pulled out of his thought by someone opening his hand and taking the blade. Jisung hadn't realised anything.

     The oldest looked at the face of the maknae to be meet with a confused young boy.

     Woojin led him to the sofa and made him sit down he held his hand and squeezed it.

     At first Jisung felt pain but then he felt nothing. He looked at the wound to be only met with a nasty scar.

     "Thanks"

     "Any time. Now what were you doing."

     "Target practice."

     "I think it's not that smart to practice with a blade while being lost in your thoughts."

     "You could tell?"

     "When I was with Night CiTy or as you guys call them NCT I knew a small boy I guess one year younger than you. He tended to get lost in his thoughts too many times."

     "What was his name?"

     "You know what's funny? He was named also Jisung but it was Park Jisung." they were quite for some time before the maknae cutted the silence.

     "Why did you save me." asked the youngest to the oldest. It breaked the older heart to see the younger like that. He had been a part of the cream for only a day and a half but it surprised him how much he cared for the younger.

     "Why wouldn't I save you?"

     "You understand what I mean."

      "Seeing you dying there, alone, with so much pain at such a young age. You could say that something snapped in me I guess." he could tell that the youngest wasn't waiting for that. The youngest layed his head on the others shoulder and took in a shuddering breath.

    " Thanks..."the youngest whispered.

   " Thanks hyung." the maknae probably didn't know how much it meant for him. He smiled.

    "Any time." Woojin felt as if he belonged in that moment and Jisung didn't feel alone while his head was in the olders shoulder.

     Woojin straightened the other after he calmed down and looked at his eyes.

     "Well. I didn't have any time to spaar lately so what do you say?" asked the sand haired boy showing a bear like smile that rivaled the sun and the younger smiled also, reminding Woojin of a squirrel and nodded.

    The two spared till the other two came back from school.  
  
  


     Chan looked at the floor while Jihyo was sending daggers to him. At first he was glad that he had Yugyeom by his side but it seemed to do nothing. They had discussed about how Chan had taken in a new member and how reckless it was of Chan to trust others that fast. Chan was tired of this. They seemed to forget how he could hear the thoughts of others. He could feel the others heart and his newest hyung definitely had a pure heart.

     He started feeling annoyed that his two sunbaenims were arguing.

     He went in to the other two's head to remind them his power.

    _'Guys you do remember that I can read minds and the others heart right.'_

That seemed to have it's affect as the other two quited down.

     Jihyo putted her leg on the other one and looked at Chan with sad eyes.

     "Chan.-" she took a second to sigh and continued. "-I'm worried for you. You are just like a brother to me. I do not know what I'll do if..." she didn't continue. 

      "So why did you actually call me here?" Chan asked the older girl. The said girl bended from her place in the chair and looked at the other two.

      "We've got a new misson. We will be tracking down the runaway crew."

     "When?"

     "This weekend Sunday. You would have known about it if you had answered your phone."

     "Isn't it too soon." said Yugyeom joining the conversation.

      "Yeah. That's what I was gonna ask. Are you guys in?" the girl asked straightening up and looking Chan in the eyes.

     "Are they dangerous?"

     "I don't think they are that dangerous. We will be divided into 3 groups and every group will track one mutant. One of them has phoenix like powers so the girls and I had thought that you 3 now 4 can handle him."

     "Okay, I'll ask the boys but we are probably in" Chan said he knew how much it would mean to the other three it would be kind of a bonding activity and the two of the youngests didn't feel like the latest mission was a success. If they did this right it would benefit all of them.

     "So do you guys have any information on these mutants other than their powers. Info like where they are staying, their looks, their last seen outfit, their height or anything else?" asked Yugyeom only to be glared at by Jihyo.

     "You guys are not in this mission except two of you- (she turned back to Chan) - your target is 179 cm (5’10”) tall. His birthday was on March 20, 00. His blood type is B. He is able to turn into a fire ball similar to the myth Phoenix. He has fire protection powers also. Is that enough?" Jihyo asked looking at Chan.

    "Don't you have a photo or a name we can search." Jihyo putted her hands in her pocket and took out her purse. In her purse she looked through the photos than stopped on one of them. Yugyeom looked at the photo too. The boy in the photo looked nothing like a runaway. He had expensive clothes on and a million dollar smile. Even though he looked like that Chan saw right through the fake smile the shoulders that held the weight of the hole world. Looking at the photo it reminded him of how Changbin used to be. Something made Chan want to protect the boy from the world.

     "I have a question what are you going to do with these mutants after you catch them."

     "We don't know yet. But we are probably going to make sure they aren't a threat, disguise them and then give them enough money to survive leaving them in the society. " answered Jihyo raising her head from the photo.

     "Why? Are you going to take an other stray in or what." Yugyeom joked trying to break the tense atmosphere while laughing but his laugh died down when he saw how serious Chan looked.

      Jihyo sighed and massaged her temple's.

      "Oh my Gosh. You are killing me. Okay you can have him but it is on you." Chan nodded his head. He knew that it was a long shot. He knew that the boy might not want to be a part of the Group. He knew that the team might not want him but he was going to give him a chance.

      " Thanks and also you never gave me his name."

     "He is Sammuel." she said and then walked towards the door then got out leaving the two by their selves to get their student council jobs done.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has guessed yet but Samuel is Hyunjinnie


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**_District Strays Chapter Seven_ **

* * *

 

 

  
As drops of sweat falled from the maknaes face in the silent room the only thing the two of them could hear was their heavy breaths. Woojin was good. Better than he could ever have imagined. But Jisung knew he was better. He raised his hands one more time in to a defensive position and watched as Woojin did the same.

The two of them started fighting and Jisung was happy in the end as he made Woojin fall with a tud. They had spared for 5 hours now and it was almost noon. The score was 3 to 1 with Woojin winning. Both boys had lost count of the times they had tied with both of them not falling. The clock striked 3.00 as Jisung lied next to his hyung.

Both of them were having a hard time catching their breath but it was worth it.

The younger looked at his hyung and letted a laugh escape his lips while the older just smiled at the sight of his dongseang (younger brother) there was no sound except Jisung's laugh till Jisung's stomach grumbled creating an awkward moment for only a second till Woojin's laugh was heard.

"Hyung it's not funny." said the maknae growing embarrassed. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. The older got up from the floor and pulled the younger up along with him. He pulled him to the kitchen and sat him on a stool.

"Can I maybe use some stuff?" the older questioned but started cooking without having his answer. The younger setted his head against the wall and closed his eyes listening to the sizzling oil on the stove.

Jisung was tired so he got up and went to the coffee machine and setted the machine on. The machine started and Jisung went back to sit at his place.

Just as he settled down he heard someone knocking the door and went to answer it as his hyung was busy with the food.

 

 

 

 

Changbin and Chan were lucky that their teacher hadn't come to school. They had their last sport lessons together on Fridays but an emergency had come up so the two of their teachers had went home.

They were tired after being pulled to the corner by almost everyone and they were ready to go to bed without eating anything and getting up early to discuss the mission. Gluttony (jaebum) was going to organise the teams for the mission and send it to Chan tomorrow.

So Changbin was pretty surprised by the smell coming from the old house. He knew that Jisung couldn't cook to save his life.

Chan knocked on the door and they waited. They were greeted by their maknae that had sweat dripping from his head and a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen.

"Hey go change your outfits Woojin Hyung is cooking a feast."said their dongseang and they did just that.

After Changbin had his to big t-shirt on along with his sweat pants he went to the living room. Jisung had layed news paper on the floor and there were 4 spoons along with 4 forks.

On the news paper there was also a pot full of ramen. Changbin sat down as Jisung brought kimchi along with fried chickens.

Jisung went back before Chan also came and sat down on the floor.

After 4 minutes give-or-take the other two members of 3RACHA came along with ketchup and seaweed. They sat down and started after all of them mumbled their thanks to Woojin. Actually Changbin was the only one that mumbled but Woojin heard it nonetheless and smiled.

After they finished eating Chan talked briefly about the mission to the boys before everyone went to bed. The oldest two together and the youngest two together. For once it was a quite peaceful night.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Chan woke up to his phone ringing and saw that his hyung had also sitten up on the other bed. Chan picked his phone and saw that Gluttony had called a couple of times and there was a new text from Jihyo and Lust (Yugyeom). He called his hyung back and was not surprised by to immediate response.

"Hyung why the ungodly hours." he whined. And the boy at the other side chuckled.

"Goodmorning to you too sunshine. I was going to inform you of the groups so go pick a paper and write the groups down." Chan signaled for a pen and a paper to his hyung and Woojin picked the one next to the door and gave it to him.

"Hyung."

"Are you set?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.

In the first group;  
\- the lookout is Lust (Yugyeom) from the Deadly Sins (Got7).  
\- as the leader it is Gluttony, me (Jaebum) also from the Deadly Sins.  
\- the fighters are Dahyun and Chaeyoung from the Rose Society (Twice).  
Their target is Tzuyu Chou who has hypnosis powers.

In the second group;  
\- the lookout is Wrath (Youngjae) from the Deadly Sins (Got7).  
\- as the leader it is Jihyo from the Rose Society.  
\- the fighters are Envy (Jackson) from Deadly Sins and Sana from the Rose Society (Twice).  
Their target is Kim Woobin with the powers gas manipulation.

In the third group;  
\- the lookouts are V from Bangtan Wang (Bangtan Sonyeondan) along with J.One (Jisung) from 3RACHA.  
\- as the leader it is CB97 (Chan) also from 3RACHA.  
\- the fighters are Spear.B (Changbin) and Woojin from 3RACHA.  
Their target is Hwang Hyunjin his powers are described as phoenix.

That's all. " Gluttony finished and waited for Chan's response.

" Hyung how did you convince the best Crew in Korea to join in the mission?" asked Chan with admiration for the older.

"I asked Envy to have a talk with their leader RM. Since they knew each other and they are pretty close they were willing but they didn't want to give their Hope Hacker. We are not that close but he is willing to work with us it was his decision so please respect them he is your sunbaenim. Also this is only between your crew mine and theirs. V is kind of like a wild card that no one knows of and all the other 5 members care about him, he is their maknae. I trust you." said the light user.

Chan nodded his but then felt stupid and answered with a yes hyung before the line died.

He turned to his hyung and smiled.

"Hyung we've got a new job." he said to the older and the older one smiled.

"Well than let's get ready shall we." his hyung said. Woojin got up and went out of the room with Chan's outfits on as the older didn't have any outfits other than the one he had the day he joined the crew. Besides he was too sweaty yesterday.

Chan got up with the list in his hand and took one more look to it. Jisung was the lookout so he was going be sitting in front of the computer with V sunbaenim. He helt sad for him but that didn't stop him from being glad. His dongseang was going to be safe. He stopped before any bad thoughts would hit him and left the room to go and ready the breakfast with Woojin.

 

 

 

 

Changbin woke up to a good smell coming from the kitchen and Jisung holding on to him for dear life. He reached and picked his phone from the floor to check the time. He read 09:56 and looked at the boy.

It was too early to wake the younger up if he was nightmare free, even if that meant he couldn't go and help his hyung with the breakfast. He lied back down and looked at the ceiling. The healer guy was probably already helping him.

_Warm smile. Sandy boy._

He was dangerous for the older boy. The healer had every nice aspect to him. If he got close enough to Changbin he would be caught up in his black hole.

_Like a wolf._

Changbin couldn't let that happen.

_Tearing everything apart._

The older didn't deserve that.

_Like a wolf, he'll des-_

His thoughts were intrupted by the door opening.

He looked up to see Woojin so he sat up and pointed to his dongseang who happened to be still sleeping.

The oldest member explained that breakfast was ready by hand motions and than left the room quietly leaving Changbin to wake the other.

Changbin reached and shook the younger boy who seemed to be in deep slumber. After trying for some time he got out of the youngers hold and picked him up bridal style. He carried the younger to the toilet which he had to walk through the corridor and through the living room to get to. He sat the younger on to the closed toilet and opened the sink he washed his face with freezing water causing the younger to wake up.

"F***, what the actual f***?" the younger sweared causing for him to earn a slap to the head.

"Ya. Don't f***ing swear."

"F*** you." was Jisungs response causing him to earn an other slap to the head.

Jisung went to kick the older but the older moved causing Jisung to just swing his feet midair. Changbin got out of the bathroom heading to the kitchen with Jisung tailing him seconds later.

Chan had once again was nowhere to be seen but his Masterpiece was lated on the ground of the living room on the news papers. Chan had cooked pepperoni along with scrambled eggs. There was kimchi that probably used to stay in a can. There was also rice that they could eat but that was all. After they got closer they found a note along with a list. The note was probably from Chan and the list was probably the list of the groups for the Sunday mission.

Changbin picked the note and read it out loud enough so Jisung could also hear it.

"Hey boys had an emergency meeting at the student council office so had to leave. The list has the group settings. The mission is from Sunday dusk till Sunday night. You guys can get ready after the breakfast.  
FYI; I stole Woojin with me so he could register the school.  
FYI2; There is coffee in the coffee machine enjoy"

Jisung went to get two cups of coffee while Changbin looked at the list. All four of them where in the third group. He went through the list and stopped at their target.

The name felt familiar to Changbin but foreign at the same time. Maybe he was mistaking it. He dropped it on the table after Jisung came with the coffee's.

The younger took a look at the list and his expression changed from happy to excited to neutral. They both sat down and started eating while drinking coffee. Somehow the food tasted like home as they ate in silence.

After they finished breakfast and took care of the mess along with the dishes Changbin went to het his guns ready for the mission while Jisung went after him for target practice.

 

 

 

  
Chan was dead tired by the time they got home but not as tired as the older. They had registered Woojin to school but they had also gone to register Woojin as a member of 4 Horizon which had ended out to be a disaster with him threatening them with getting his own files and leaving the JYP nation. Which didn't happen. They were too protective over their younger boys.

JYP saw all of the old JYP nation members as family along with the new ones so it was impossible to leave fully and that was a good thing. That meant they had someplace they could return to.

Leaving meant they needed a total of 8 or 7 members at least;

The boss (leader)  
The right-hand (under boss)  
The left-hand (protector)  
The caregiver (medic)

The shape shifter (spy)  
The cyber-mind (hacker)  
The gun (mechanic)

A crew doesn't has to have all 7 at first but the first four members were a must.

After the 1 year 6 members were a must.

His group at the moment had all 4;

he was the leader,  
Jisung was the right-hand,  
Changbin was the protector,  
Woojin was the caregiver.

When Chan got home with Woojin he found the two youngsters on the floor breathing heavily. Their sticks layed next to each other. Chan checked the digital clock to see it was 21.39.The boys had probably eated just like Woojin and he had so he didn't bother with food. He got in their vision and signaled for them to get up. They had a mission to get ready for.

 

 

\-----

 

 

  
If you had seen him in the past you would be able to tell what kind of a family he came from. He had always had combed hair, expensive suits along with a million dollar worth fake smile that had been used so long that you couldn't know if it was actually fake or not. He would sometimes have make-up to cover his scars, if his parents ever hitted his head forgetting that it would be visible to others. That was his image in the mornings. The cold ruler of the school.

At night everything would turn around. He would have messy hair, his sparing pants along with a glare that could turn you to dust. His make up wouldn't be on allowing everyone to see his scars.

But that was back then before his parents had find out that he was misted and rather than giving money to protect him they had given money so the government could kill him without anyone knowing or take him to the labs in Seoul.

He already had a grave without a corpse. He didn't want to even think about where his corpse would go if he died.

To the people of Seoul he was murdered by a mutant. To his arena friends he was alive but he wasn't a Samuel anymore. When he could he was going to change his name to the name his real father wanted to give. Hyunjin. Along with his father's last name. Hwang Hyunjin.

 There were some people from the arena who knew he was alive. Jongsuk hyung knew, Woobin hyung knew along with Tzuyu Noona. That was enough for him. No one from school had to know.

He knew that they were there for each other and that was enough. That was more than enough. And as long as he wasn't burdening anyone it was okay.

He was okay.

_he was a monster_

It was okay.

_he would only risk their lives_

Everything was okay

_he would burn_

Everything felt as if it was crumbling down. So he left. He left on that day. He left the house of his Jong Suk hyung.

That all happened two weeks ago and now as he ran from the hunters he was all alone...

 

 

 

All three of them left the house after V sunbaenim came and they showed their respect to him. So Jisung was all alone with V. The wild card was right next to him and they were alone.

To say that Jisung was anxious would be an understatement.

Jisung was fanboying way too hard.

"So..." started the older looking at anywhere but the youngers eyes. Both maknaes.

"Yes?"

"Where is the toilet?"

Oh. I'll show you V sunbaenim." so that's what he did. He lead the older to the toilet and waited in the kitchen for him.

"Hey J.One-ssi let's drop the sunbaenim and ssi if that's okay?"

"Okay V sun-hyung." said Jisung and felt himself blushing.

"So let's get to work shall we." V said smiling.

 

 

 

  
Changbin still didn't know how to feel with the fact that this runaway might join in their crew. In the past he never thought of Samuel as someone more than a show off (except the one time they had met each other thanks to each others parents, and the time they had fought underground). So he didn't know how the cold ruler lost his everything. He was surprised that he hadn't recognize him at first but maybe that was excepted as he had thought he was dead.

"Is the com on?" - V

"Yeah. V sunbaenim." - Changbin

"It's on sunbaenim." - Chan

"I think so sunbaenim." - Woojin

"Okay. The block on the left there are high temperature signals from a human. Put your goggles on I'm sending the coordinates also sunbaenim is too long let's use hyung."

"Okay hyung everyone else is set."

" Okay then. I'm guarding the site I'll inform you when needed. Good luck. V out."

"Okay guys according to the plan let's go." said Chan and Changbin along with everyone moved out.

 

 

 

 

Jisung watched from the screens as everything was in order. It was his first time but V hyung had helped him out a lot. He had learned that the multiple camera footage that was shown on the screens were able to show the things based on the heat and the heart beat.

The reddest was the target, the one close to a deep blue was his Changbin hyung, the orange that had a blue and red line covering him was Woojin hyung and the last the most normal looking one was his leader. He was surprised to see how excited his Changbin hyung was.

There was no other lights that were up. Probably because they were doing this on ungodly hours.

Next to him V had gotten chips and popcorn from his backpack and was now devouring all of them. After V letted him he took a pack of chips and started eating them while watching everything unfold with the group.

 

 

 

  
He was supposed to be there but he wasn't and Woojin was met with an empty dead alleyway. At least he thought that before he was hit with heat rays making him faint. The last thing he saw was a brown haired boy leaving. Then he was out.

 

 

 

  
Changbin had thought that the hunters were getting closer when V and J.One had called him.

"Spear.B Woojin is out CB97 is taking care of him. The pray is in the third local, he is all yours. Good luck." said J.One and the connection was once again lost.

Changbin was now in the 8th local. He went out towards the stairs and went two floors down. He went out of the second building which was in his guarding area and went to Chan's area. He went two floors up.

Chan was a mind reader so he had gotten the most maze-like local's. But Changbin was no mind reader or truth seer. He was no healer either. But he had ice at the tip of his fingers. His prey was a phoenix. Literally a fireball.

Changbin was gonna blow his fire out.

He closed the doors then freezed everything in seconds.

_**The hunt was just starting,** _

_**and the hunter was still unknown**_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry that I couldn't update for almost two weeks. I've got upcoming exams and tests so I'm in a little bit of a tight place. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin felt cold. He felt really cold. The does and the windows were frozen shut. There was two options the first one to freeze to death which wasn't really an option the second was forward there was nowhere he could go other than forward. He had a slight idea about where this path was going to lead him. The only opened up area in the whole building which would put him at an advantage if he was to spaar. Well he guessed that his enemy wouldn't lead him there just to get into disadvantage.
> 
> So Hyunjin did the only thing he could.
> 
> He went forward.

     Hyunjin felt cold. He felt really cold. The does and the windows were frozen shut. There was two options the first one to freeze to death which wasn't really an option the second was forward there was nowhere he could go other than forward. He had a slight idea about where this path was going to lead him. The only opened up area in the whole building which would put him at an advantage if he was to spaar. Well he guessed that his enemy wouldn't lead him there just to get into disadvantage.

     So Hyunjin did the only thing he could.

     He went forward.

 

 

 

    As Changbin stood in front of the younger he remembered the day they had fought in the arena for the first time. People had said that they had made the best fight that they had ever seen. That fire clashing ice was extraordinary. Outstanding.

     But the prince had changed. While back than he had looked like an arrogant loyal a** now the younger boy reminded Changbin of a puppy somehow. 

     Now the younger boy had brown wavy hair that came till his eyes, rather than black hair that was always gelled to the back.

      His beauty mark was now shown rather than covered up by make up. His eyes were seen clearly with out any blue lenses and make up on the edges. 

     The boy looked somehow younger even thought he was one or two years older than the last time he had seen him. 

     While his current look screamed bloody murder it also made Changbin want to protect him. The younger boy knew his world, Changbin's black hole wouldn't destroy him. If the younger wanted it too he was willing to make the boy his Crew.

     As the younger readied his fighting sentence he did the same. 

     The older waited for the younger, granting him the first blast. 

     After that it was the dance of fire and ice.

 

 

 

    Hyunjin struggled to get up as he tried to melt the ice around his middle and chest area that glued him to the floor. The ice user came and sat next to him making him struggle more. 

      "What do you have in your pants that makes you move this much."

      "Shut up."

      "If you want to get out you should try harder." 

      "F*** you."

      "That's not the magic word." the sharp boy said and took a cigaret out and lighted it. After 5 minutes or more struggling Hyunjin gave up and became stiller than ice. He sighed and looked at his predator. 

      "Just kill me already or I don't know."

      "Why would I do that?" asked the older with his cigaret still not leaving his mouth. 

      "Isn't that what you always do. You kill or steal."

      "Who do you think we are." asked the ice maker now fully looking at the younger. He had a teasing smirk on his face which Hyunjin wanted nothing but to wipe it out. 

     "The hunters of course who else." Hyunjin had waited for the older to maybe laughor kill him or something similar. He hadn't waited for the older to drop his cigaret from his mouth. 

   The ice around him melted so Hyunjin sat up but Hyunjin didn't move any further. The older looking boy got closer to him than raised his hand and settled it on the others shoulder giving him a little squeeze. The younger hadn't expected for himself to flinch but he did anyway. 

     The fierce and empty look the ice user had became something warmer somehow and helped Hyunjin to focus, something to steady himself with. 

 

     "Look Samuel-" his sentence was cut by Hyunjin.

      "Don't call me that." the trapped boy roared and Changbin looked at him sadly.

       "Okay, we are not from the hunters. I am Changbin 17 years old going to Seoul mid-light high. I am from a 3 years old group named 3RACHA which has 4 members at the moment. I come from-" Changbin's talking was interrupted by Hyunjin starting to talk. 

    " Why the hell are you giving your information to me." yelled the younger. Now sitting straighter and looking more fierce than he did before losing. 

 

  _Why the hell is he underestimating me._

_Cause he was nothing._

_He was weak._

 

    " Because I want you to know I'm not a hunter." Changbin said and Hyunjin became still like a stone as all of his thoughts went away. 

 

      "What do you want from me?" 

 

      "I want you to know who I am at the moment." 

 

      "And who are you Changbin?.." asked Hyunjin looking straight into the older boys eyes. 

 

      "You might recognize me with two names. One from your night life the other from Seoul elight youth school."

 

      "How the hell do you know about those."

 

      "Seo Changbin or SpearB."

 

      That's when he realised who the boy in front of him was. He realised why Changbin had seen so familiar why his power lit something inside him. This was the boy he owed his life to. 

 

_Sharp features like a knife. Hands cold as ice. Heart warmer than the sun. Protecting every one from any bad thing to come._

 

    "What do you want me to call you?" Changbin asked calmly. 

     "I like Hyunjin." the boy answered and Changbin sighed.

     After a couple of minutes that went by with awkward silence Changbin spoke up. 

 

    "Hyunjin." the older said looking at the floor. He had already letted the younger ones shoulder go. 

 

    "Yeah..." whispered the younger. 

 

    "Be mine..." The younger straightened up at that

 

    "What?" 

 

   "You are my pack now." the older said and raised his head. He had determination in his eyes as the younger looked at him dumbfounded letting the older to take his hand. 

 

     "You are coming with me." they stood up. 

 

     "Where?" they started walking as every ice piece melted around them. 

 

      "To your possible home." than he turned and stopped. 

 

     "Welcome to 4 Horizon Hyunjin."

 

 

 

 

 

      The walk back was silent between the two boys, but it wasn't silent for Changbin. He had already informed 4 Horizon along with V hyung that the mission was a succes. 

 

      He was surprised to figure out that his com had been left on this all time,meaning that the group had heard every single thing said. Changbin wanted nothing but to curse himself for how dumb he had been.

 

      Now they were busy with teasing him to no end. Changbin had many times sweared to himself to protect his Crew his pack but right now he wanted nothing other than shooting multiple holes in their body than freezing them to death. 

 

      Changbin turned his com off and looked at Hyunjin with the corner of his eye

 

     "Why are you looking like that?" Changbin asked after catching Hyunjin staring at him. 

 

     "Was your face always like that."

 

     "Yah! What the hell does that mean. What is wrong with my face?" 

 

     "Just. I guess it became sharper."

 

     "I'll tell you what became sharper. Your witt." 

 

     "Hyung that's mean." as the younger said that Changbin came to a stop. It felt weird being called hyung so suddenly. 

 

     The younger kept walking but stopped once he realised the other had stopped moving. 

 

      "What's wrong?" he asked but after coming to a realization of what he said he went red. 

 

     Changbin started walking but stopped once again when the younger took a hold of his sleeve. 

 

     "I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

 

     "It was just sudden. There's only one more person who calls me that that's why I stumbled over my mind" he said and started walking once again after the younger letted him go, just for Changbin to hold his wrist and pull him forward. 

 

     " Besides I liked it..." he said making the other blush once again. 

 

     "Than savor it. I ain't gonna be using it again." the younger huffed causing Changbin to snicker at the pouting boy. They continued the way both of them hoping for the way to get shorter and longer at the same time. 

 

     "So what are the others like?"

 

     "Weirdo's. Both of them, no scratch that all three of them are a bunch of weirdo's."

 

     "More than you."

 

     "Yah. Are you ever going to stop insulting me."

 

     "Nope. But hyung seriously what are they like?"

 

    "Which one?" 

 

    "I don't know, maybe the maknae. Is he younger than me."

 

     "The maknae, Jisung is a goofball. He is I guess same age as you but a couple of months earlier so you guys are the maknae line. 

    He likes to spaar and do target practice almost all the time. His skills are reflective space manupilation. I guess you could say that he is also the right hand man."

 

    " That's cool. What about the leader."

 

   " Chan hyung is somehow our center. He is the most experienced in the group. He gathered us together. 4 Horizon wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Chan hyung."

 

    " Is he the oldest?"

 

   " No we had an other recruitment before you came. He is Woojin-ssi. He has healing powers and he is the oldest."

 

    " Doesn't he like others calling him hyung."

 

    " Why?"

 

   " You use - ssi with his name."

 

    " We are not that close yet." the older of the two said and Hyunjin nodded. 

 

    Hyunjin followed the older as Changbin went in to an alleyway. They went through a hole that seemed like a crak in the wall and got in an apartment. The building was old and rundown. They climbed the stairs to the forth floor and stopped in front of the last door. 

 

   Hyunjin's mind was going crazy as he stood in front of the door of the small rundown house. 

 

     He raised his hand to knock the door, only for the door to be opened for him to bump into a squirrel like boy. 

 

     "Where the hell where you, you- oh. You are the fire boy." the boy moved to the side and an other boy came in to view. This boy had black hair and he seemed bulkier and taller. 

 

     The reverse duo went inside as the other three went to the main room. They sat on the floor. 

 

     "So I know that this is gonna be awkward if we don't get over it fastly.

      I am Jisung. 16 years old soon to be 17 and I've got reflective space manipulation. My field name is J.One. 

      The ebony haired guy with way too many bags under his eyes is Chan hyung who also happens to be our Boss or Leader. Chan hyung has Telepathy powers and he can feel the soul as the soul is. 

      The guy you blasted is Woojin hyung, he is the oldest member but was the newest member. He has healing powers so don't worry he wasn't effected that much with the blow. 

      The hyung next to you is Changbin, which you probably already know. He is also the member with the most aegyo(cuteness) -"

 

     "Yah. Jisung do you wanna die?" 

 

     "- and the biggest heart.-"

 

     "Yah,"

 

     "I can't say the same for his brain thought." the chipmunk like boy was cut off by a ball of ice hitting the wall right next to his head. 

 

     Hyunjin watched as the maknae opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. There stood the guy that he had blasted. Hyunjin opened his mouth to say sorry but was cut off by Woojin. 

 

     "I'm Woojin, Hyunjin. It's nice to meet you." Hyunjin just nodded and kept looking at the healer.

 

 

 

 

   Woojin had taken Hyunjin away after the talk was over so the original 3 members were alone now.

 

     "Be mine." snickered Jisung making kissing motions along with their leader. 

 

     "I'm the alpha."

 

     "You are my pack"

 

     "Smooch-smooch"

 

     "You are com-" Jisung was interrupted by Chan's work phone ringing and all of 3 them stopped to listen as Chan went to pick the phone. 

 

      "Chan"

 

      "Jihyo."

 

     "Are you guys okay."

 

     "Fine only a couple of scratches nothing time or Woojin can't heal. Are you guys okay?"

 

    "Yeah Kim Woobin turned out to be quite a challenge along with Cho Tzuyu but everyone is fine. We've got everyone together."

 

     "Glad to know. What did JYP say about them"

     "We are going to do the thing I told you to Kim Woobin."

      "What about the girl."

      "okay so listen up. Tzuyu is really powerful and young the file's lied about her age. So..." 

 

      "You guys have a new member."

 

      "But Channie she is so cute. She looks like a Martian."yelled his noona from the other side of the phone causing both Jihyo and Chan to chuckle. 

 

     " Weren't you the one who said I trust others too easily."

 

     And than the line went dead signaling Chan had won making Jisung and Changbin laugh.

 

 

 

 

     After Woojin was done with taking care of Hyunjin they came back to the main room where the other three were, Chan sent all 3 boys to their beds to Changbin's and Jisung's room he didn't miss them taking snacks with them but he knew they deserved it. He and Woojin also went to their rooms. The mission was a succes in every way.

 

     Chan had a good sleep for the first time in months knowing all of his boys were happy and safe. 

 


	10. CHAPTER NINE

  _ **CHAPTER NINE**_

* * *

 

 

     It was a gloomy day with a gray atmosphere and it seemed to affect everyone. Especially his Changbin hyung.

 

     Hyunjin had never had specific feelings for combat fights but later on decided that he truly hated combat training. No that wasn't completely right. Hyunjin hated training without powers and with Changbin critising his every move. It made him hate it even more. 

 

   It was funny how much he had come to dwell on his powers since leaving his old life. The powers he used to hate so much, had somehow became his anchor.

 

   Now as he fought against Woojin and got scowled at, almost at his every step that was placed wrong, by Changbin he realised he truly hated it.

 

   Hyunjin swinged his arm hoping to land a punch to Woojin's shoulder but lost his balance as he missed when Woojin got out of the way. 

 

   "Yah, Hyunjin he can take a hold of your arm and throw you. In a normal non-powered fight you would be long gone" yelled Changbin from where he was seated repeating the last sentence probably for the millionth time that day. 

 

     Hyunjin and Woojin kept fighting. After less than two minutes Hyunjin had made a (not so important) mistake once again, but it turned out that it was a really big one for Changbin.

 

   "Aren't you listening, you repeated the same mistake twice. If you hit his side while he is standing that way, you will be granting him a favor. If it was real you might have died by now."

 

    Hyunjin watched as Woojin gave up and sat on the ground, so he fallowed him and sat next to him after seeing Changbin give him permission.

 

    The four of them (being Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Woojin) were seated on the floor of the rundown house.

 

     They had been practicing for almost 5 hours straight. Hyunjin had first sparred with Jisung with a stick and after losing to him many times, Jisung has changed place with Changbin who had won against him in 2 minutes 16 seconds, posing Hyunjin off. Hyunjin wasn't the only one who had sparred. It turned out that Woojin was pretty handy with a sparing stick as he had won against Jisung every time. Changbin hadn't wanted to spaar against the older so Hyunjin had sparred with him.

 

     Now as they were to tired to even move with the exception of Changbin and Jisung who seemed to be used to fighting for this long, they just sat on the ground. Hyunjin laid his head on his bear faced, sandy haired hyungs lap and looked at the ceiling while Changbin and Jisung got up to spaar together. 

 

       Their leader Chan had left the rundown house early that day so that he could get a new ID for Hyunjin. They were going to make it seem as if he was adopted. In Hyunjin's birth certificate his name was written as Samuel Kane as Hyunjin was the english version of the name 'Sam' and his mother had named him.

 

   Hyunjin was half-Korean and half-American as his real father was from Korea while his mother and step-father was from Las Vegas. His father had wanted to name him Hyunjin but her mother had given his name as Samuel. Hyunjin was glad to be getting rid of his old name. Now he was going to be Hwang Hyunjin with his father's name.

 

    Hyunjin closed his eyes and sighed. He was so tired that he didn't even feel himself slipping. Soon he was fast a sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

    Woojin looked at the younger that had fallen asleep on his lap. The boy had an innocent aura around him.  Woojin felt a pang of possessiveness for the boy along with the need to protect him from everything, just like the maknae had made him feel.

 

    Woojin watched the other two boys fight and found himself in a trance. The way they fought was just like dancing. As if every move was planned and performed just to shine and be the best like in ballroom dancing.

 

    Woojin wondered if he would stop and watch as they fought on the battle grounds.

 

    After the two finished their fight with Jisung as the winner, they returned to where Woojin sat. Woojin explained that the newest member of the team was sleeping with hand signals and than watched as Changbin lifted him princess style. Changbin raised him up and carried him to the couch laying him down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Changbin looked at the boy as he rolled to the corner of the couch and decided to sit next to him. He didn't know why, maybe because him sitting down made the couch to go down at the corner, or maybe it was the feeling of needing something cold enough to put his fire to rest, but the sleeping boy curled into his side. He also didn't know why he lied next to the boy and letted him curl closer. But he did anyway and somehow the heat radiated from the others body made him feel peaceful.

 

  Well peaceful till a hyperactive teen that happened to be their maknae jumped on top of them while pulling the Oldest member along with him.

 

    It was a mystery how all of them managed to fit the couch that was only able to fit 2 lying men. It was more of a mystery how much peaceful it felt even though it was a chaos.

 

 

 

 

 

  Chan opened the door of their base to find all of the members of his squad, his family lying on the sofa. He closed the door trying not to wake the 4 peaceful looking people up. He failed as the oldest member then woke up just as he locked the door.

 

    Chan found it really funny how much they were jumbled together. He watched as Woojin looked down and pulled his arm up from under Hyunjin, pulled his occupied leg from between 5 legs and his second arm from Jisung's grip.

 

   After Woojin got up Chan pointed towards the kitchen while lip syncing 'lunch'. The older nodded and went to the kitchen to ready luch for his team. 

 

     They started readying the ingredients for the bibimbap they were going to prepare for that night. Woojin started taking the ingredients in the refrigerator such as the vegetables and the beef from the shopping bag Chan had setted next to the tap,while Chan took the ingredients that were in the cupboards.

 

     They started readying the meal when Chan started talking.

 

     "Hyung, do you know about the crew hunts?" Chan asked while Woojin came to a stop. 

 

     "Yes. Why do you ask?" Woojin asked and continued mincing the garlic. 

 

     "We are supposed to join. Do you think we should?" Chan asked the older. 

 

     "Chan." Chan gulped. 

 

     "Yes?" He looked Woojin straight in the eye. 

 

     "You know about the crew hunts, you know how dangerous it might end up to be. You know what will happen if we lose our leader. We will become the prey's-"

 

     Chan kept listening with out stopping the other.

 

     "-We also know that some people are real mutant hunters.-" Woojin took a deep breath and he was about to keep talking but was cut off by the Younger. 

 

    " So you're saying we shouldn't join." Chan asked but more like stated, once again avoiding the eyes of the older boy. 

 

     Woojin raised Chan's head up by the chin and smiled at him.

 

     "No. I'm saying I'll fallow you even to the bottom of a well as long as it's you." he answered making the younger wonder what he had done to deserve a hyung like him. The older hugged the younger seeing his eyes welling up. 

 

     They were all kids with the weight of the world upon their shoulders. 

 

     They stayed that way a little longer than went back to what they had been doing.

 

    They separated the job's between each other once again as Woojin was already finished with mincing the garlic while Chan was finished with stirring the cucumber pieces with some gochujang paste in a bowl. 

 

     Chan went to the stove to boil the spinach and fry the other vegetables while Woojin readied the beef.

 

    Woojin gave the beef to Chan so he can cook them on a different pan as the vegetables were also being cooked.

 

     Woojin took the rice cooker out and cooked the rice as Chan seasoned the vegetables. 

 

     Soon everything was ready as they went to wake the younger members up.

 

     The sight of the 3 made the oldest two members awe at the scenery. Changbin was on top of two younger boys and embraced them in a protecting way. While the two younger boys were cuddled in to each other, with Jisung as the big spoon. 

 

     Chan went to Jisung and shook the younger one by the shoulder. When that didn't do the trick he bent down and whispered something Woojin couldn't make out. The younger jumped up yelling food, while in the process also knocking the two older to the ground. Chan and Woojin laughed at the site and went to set the food on a newspaper. For everyone to enjoy. 

 

     Everyone went sitting down on to the sides of the news papers and started eating, enjoying the food that was prepared by their hyungs. 

 

 

 

 

 

     After they finished eating everyone was taking care of their awn thing just like Jisung who was at the moment organising his backpack. Jisung might be 17 but that didn't stop him from organising his things before school or mission every night.

 

   He was some one who didn't drop a good habit when he gained it.

 

  Jisung looked at his side to the anxious boy which was going to start school with him the next day. At first it had seen anormal as they had more things to be anxious of in their field of job, more important than school. But then again, the boy had been a puppet of his parents this whole time in public and right now he was given a fresh new start with a new name. Of course he was anxious.

 

     He laid his hand on the twitching leg of Hyunjin and sent him a reassuring smile making almost all of the worries of the older boys', go away. 

 

     "Boys come to the living room I've got something to discuss with you guys." they heard their leader yell, and went to the living room. 

 

 

 

 

 

     To say that their leader was anxious was an understatement. He had his hands brought together and he was massaging them constantly. His right leg was jumping up and down and he himself seemed anxious. Changbin wanted to comfort him but knew it was impossible so he sat down in front of their leader next to the two younger team mates and focused on his leader.

 

      His leader seemed to be waiting for something but Changbin didn't know what. After three minutes Chan hadn't still said a thing and everyone heard the coffie machine go of. After less than a minute the oldest member of the group came with a tray of coffies making their leader relax a bit. Woojin setted the tray on the floor, got one mug passed it to Chan than got an other passing it to Jisung which was closest to him than the other two who sat on the ground. Jisung also passed the mug and Woojin got the his after everyone had a mug in their hand and sat next to Chan.

 

     The older settled his hand on their leader's leg and all of them were able to tell how the older being next to him affected their leader.

 

    Chan cleared his throat gaing the two younger boys attention along with Changbin's.

 

     "I got an invitation from JYP, it turns out that the Soul Reapers want for 6th Sense and 4 Horizon to join the Hunts."

 

     Changbin springed up from his place, standing up while Jisung who had been combing his fingers through Hyunjin's hair stopped as Hyunjin sat up.

 

     All of them knew about the Hunts. The hunts that could very much kill them. 

 

     Then a long silence took the living room. Normally Chan would have declined the offer and never had said anything to them. This meant that he wanted for them to choose. Changbin sat back to his recent place and looked at his leader.

 

     "I'm in for whatever you say Captain." he said. He knew Chan wanted to join. If he had said no or even yes he knew that wouldn't make the leader comfortable in the situation. He now knew Changbin wanted to, but he trusted his leader more than himself. 

 

     Chan really appreciated that.

 

    The oldest two looked at the two youngest members of the group who had gotten awfully close in 10 days time. 

 

     They were back in their original position. As Hyunjin was lying on Jisung's lap, while the younger was running his hands through the olders' hair. 

 

     Jisung hummed and looked down at Hyunjin, 

 

     "What do you say Jinnie, are you up for some adventure?" Jisung asked and Hyunjin nodded. 

 

      "It was getting boring here anyway," the lying boy said. Their leader sighed and it seemed as if the weight of the world was taken from his shoulders.

 

     "Besides-" started the phoenix from his place making everyone turn to him. "-training with Changbin hyung all the time has made me become rusty. Some real competition would be nice." that earned him a kick to his stomach by the older.

 

     "Yah. What does that mean."

 

     "Nothing hyung. Nothing at all."

 

     "We are going to spaar, get up."

 

     "Wait, now?"

 

    "Yes now." 

 

      "Hey-" the two boys were cut off by their youngest. They turned to look at him."-let's spaar as teams." Jisung said while getting up and dusting himself. 

 

     "Okay. Changbin hyung is sooooo going down." Hyunjin said only for Changbin to swipe his feet from under and make him fall. 

 

     "As if I'll get beaten by a weak a** like you."

 

      "The teams are Hyunjin and Changbin vs. Woojin and Jisung." Chan said somehow managing to gather the attention of every person in the room. Jisung snickered and High-fived his eldest hyung as they got into fighting stance. The other two got in to fighting stence also even if it happened after complaining a lot. Than they began to fight. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**End of CHAPTER NINE**_

 


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CROWS = (referring to 4 Horizon as their soon to be group name is Crows Crew. Crow comes up as a nickname for them because to be truthful in the book they are unwanted by the so called human society. In real life Crows are usually called ugly and scary as you all know almost every fairy tale dark forest has Crows in it, because of their looks and voice, while Crows are actually really smart animals and I think they have a mysterious aura to their selves . So I refer to them as Crows in the book, as the word mutant scares people of and they are unwanted because of their ugly pasts while all of them have their own mysterious secrets that make them more interesting and REAL (well I feel like that). And of course all of them have their own specialities. )

**CHAPTER TEN**

     The boy was in the shower, sitting on the floor while his nails were pressed on his arms, making him bleed. With ebony hair and cat like eyes he seemed like the definition of perfect aside from the purple places on his legs and thighs, with the marks on his back and the tears that were falling from his face.

     Lee Minho was too perfect for this world.

    Being too perfect didn't stop him being too broken, to the point of never being fixed.

    And he felt deep in his heart, that soon it will all end. What he didn't know was if the end will be a salvation or his own end.

 

  
     A sleepy Chan reached out to close his alarm clock and sat back down on his chair, only to get up by a call across the room. He looked at the caller one more time and sighed before answering it.

     "Yes, S.Coups (Seventeen) sunbaenim."

     "Good morning, CB97. How is everything going ?"

      "Alive. How are you guys? I heard that you guys got into gang trouble last time."

      "We are alive too. Yes, some idiots managed to offend Angel and got in a fight with Angel so he returned it back. We just happened to be around the district that time. So he took care of it by himself."

      "Gosh. Is he OK?"

      "Yes. He didn't even have a scratch. You should wonder about the other guys though..."

       "It's not like you to call out of nowhere so what's up?"

      "Oh yeah. Last month a small business tried to rat us out after owing us a great deal of payment , I thought since we didn't pay for the favor you guy's did for us the last time, maybe you guys would want to help me take the price."

      "OK. The boy's have been waiting for some action the last few weeks. Did you guys plan it already?"

      "I'll send you to plans tonight."

       "OK."

       "Take Care."

  
       With that the line went dead and Chan checked the time only to curse himself after seeing the time. It was 08.23 AM. Had Chan really stayed awake all that time. He was sure it was 04.00 o'clock just two minutes ago. Chan sneeked out of the dark room and into the living room to ready a meal for his boys. He shut the kitchen door so the Crows* wouldn't pick up the smell and wake up.

 

 

       Hyunjin woke up in an unfamiliar place, causing him to panic at first but after hearing the soft snores that came from the bunk next to his bed he relaxed. He had been with 4 Horizon for 3 weeks now and everyday felt like a dream. As if he would wake up any moment in a bench in the park or in the sewers just like the day he had ran away from his hyungs house.

      He laid a little bit more but bolted when he remembered his homework. It had turned out that the education at his old elite school was high so somehow he didn't lose any year at high school. That just meaned that he had to try harder.

       Now laying on his bed while doing his homework he became sure that he was going to read another year. As he understood nothing from his history and literature homework.

       After working on it more than 10 minutes or so he gave up and pushed his books aside, searching for his phone.

      While looking around for it his two books fell down and resulting in a head popping up from the top of the bunk bed. The sleepy figure of the maknae made him chuckle. The younger by half a year tilted his head to the side while pouting making the other laugh even more. Jisung looked around and then probably not finding anything worth his interest at 8 in the morning, laid down back again somehow making Hyunjin laugh even more.

      Hyunjin after managing to find his phone which turned out to be dead, went back to his bed and laid down after charging his phone. Sleep took over the boy in a matter of seconds, but this time it was free of any nightmares possible.

 

 

      Chan readied the breakfast and setted them next to the sink. He wrote a small note and laid it their also. He checked out the time once again and cursed under his breath. It was 09.43 making Chan once again wonder as to why he never setted alarm clock's. He went to the bathroom and took a shower.

      After everything was ready he went to his and Woojin's shared room to find Woojin sitting at the old worn down chair while sleeping. He somehow carried the older to his bed and laid him down. Then he went to his bed and letted himself fall onto the mattress. Sleep over took him faster than a shooting star as soon he was deep asleep.

 

  
      Chan woke up later at 4 pm with the never ending messages coming from his phone. He sitted up and got his phone. He sighed. It had to be spam. There was no way his group could send 437 messages in the span of 4 hours, but he also new that it was possible as they had the capacity to message more than 10 000 in one day. There was 7 more others but he looked at the 437 messages first. There were too many of them to read but most of them were about his team thanking him for the breakfast. He went out of the bedroom as he could feel himself getting sleepy as he was still on his bed and in his pyjama's.

      After Chan washed his face to get rid of the tiredness he went and changed his outfits. He went to his small office like room and sat down to check his text's. Three of them was from JYP and the other four were from (Thunder Warriors) Joshua. He opened Joshua's first;

 

  
Joshua

Hey Channie  
12.57 AM

So about the mission,  
It’s on next Monday, morning 6 AM  
there are going to be four joining from our team.  
12.59 AM

S. Coups  
Woozi  
Vernon  
DK  
01.01 PM

Are all of you joining?????? Send the names fast.  
01.38 PM

 

  
      Chan had to talk to his team before it so it had to wait a little bit more. Chan went to check the 3 messages from JYP and felt his blood freeze.

 

  
JYP

Chan we need the help of your team  
11.09 AM

We talked with Big Hit and we are planning to break into LIVEVIL two or three months later.  
11.12 AM

We are going to make them pay...  
11.20 AM

 

  
      Chan couldn't go back there. Not after everything. Not after the two people that helped him getting captured and murdered after helping him escape. Not after all the torture they went through. Not after all those years.

      Chan would want to help, he really would but he doesn't think he would be stable enough. If he kept having nightmares of the place, how his two friend had probably been killed, all the experiments. How could he even imagine going back there.

       Chan was still lost in his thoughts when Woojin knocked the door to his study.

 

 

       Woojin putted his hands on Chan's shoulder and frowned when the younger flinched. The younger was usually aware of his surroundings, so he worried about why the younger reacted the way he did.

      "Hey.-" Woojin said causing for the younger to gain focus. Woojin frowned and was about to ask him if he was alright but decided against it knowing that might cause him to think he was being too emotional. "The boys are waiting." he ended up saying and got out of the room. Once again he had seen a rare sight of his leader. He had to give him time to gather himself.

       He went to where the 3 other boys were seated. It was nice hearing them talking about their school and such. As for once the kids were actually acting their own age. It made Woojin smile as Hyunjin was complaining how hard school was, which was normal as he had probably not even thought about studying in the last 1 year and so.

       Woojin knew that Hyunjin was working hard. To be with the other students his year (mostly Jisung) the phoenix hadn't wanted to stay back a year. Woojin was proud but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

 

 

  
       All of their heads turned to the door by someone knocking on the door frame. Their stood the leader of 3RACHA with his signature aussie smile and eyes making him somehow look like a pirate. Well if there was a pirate with love for his Crew as much as Chan had for his team that is.

       Jisung knew their leader inside out after all those 3 years working side by side. So he was able to tell that the smile Chan had been wearing was fake. He knew Changbin knew it too as he took a glance at his partner in crime (refering to Changbin) who was looking at his feets with a frown.

       "Okay boys let's plan our schedule." their leader said and Jisung got up to find their agenda and ready it.

      Jisung went back to where the other boys were after finding the agenda. He gave it to Chan and sat on top of Woojin who was on the floor somehow using him like a couch.

     Chan turned the pages of the agenda to 5 days which happened to be 1st day of June. He also checked out the 2nd and 3rd day. Hyunjin had an exam on 2nd day of June from History while Changbin had an exam on the 3rd day of June. He crossed them out for the mission in his mind and checked the 4th day of June, just to make sure Jisung was free. He was as it turned out that he had just gotten rid of his exams but woojin had a presentation to get ready for from his Literature class. He sighed and closed the agenda setting it down.

      " Okay so 6 days ahead we have a (not so big) mission, we will be working with Thunder Warriors because they want to pay their debt from last time. They will be going to Skin Blowers an old man named Chen James to make them pay their treasure that they were supposed to get last time." Chan took a deep breath and continued.

            "So there will be 4 fighters;  
    S. Coups (Choi Seung Cheol),  
    Woozi (Lee Ji Hoon),  
    Vernon (Choi Hansol),  
    CB97 (Chan),  
    J.One (Jisung).

            And 2 hawks;  
    Angel (Jeonghan) ,  
    and if it is okay with you Woojin." finished Chan.

      He watched as Changbin settled his gun to it's place angrily and scowled. Hyunjin just seemed to be trying to take everything in. When he did he exploded with questions.

      " Why am I and Changbin hyung not on the list?"

       " You've got your history exam on the day of the mission and Binnie has his Mathematics exam the next day. So you two are out." said Chan while writing the text to S.Coups.

       "Will the others come too?" asked Jisung becoming exited with the thought of seeing the 11 thunders once again.

       Chan nodded.

       The youngest fistbumped the air making everyone smirk because of his actions.

       Chan clapped his hands bringing all the attention back to him.

       "Okay, so everyone can return to what they were doing. We've got work to do." so everyone scattered away leaving only Jisung and Chan. Chan rested his hands on Jisung's shoulder and threw him a reassuring smile.

        "You don't need to come if you are not stable, I know that you have a past with them."

        "I will."

        Chan looked at his maknae and sighed. "Okay be ready for next week then." with that Chan also left leaving their maknae in the middle of the room alone with his thoughts that seemed to be running faster than ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am truly sorry for making you guys wait for such a long time and coming back with a really short chapter. I had exams for three weeks and Monday I've got my last exam to get to next year, I truly wanted to make this chapter at least 20 000 words but I just could not. Please forgive me, I plan to update after my exam is finished, I am truly sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed this lame excuse of a chapter...


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed 3RACHA to 4 Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning;  
> Panic attacks,  
> Mention of rape, (not openly talked)  
> Animal abuse,  
> Mention of Sexual Abuse. (not openly talked)

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN** continued... _

 

All 5 of the boys were running around the old rundown appartement doing their best to create place for the other 11 boys that were coming.

All of them seemed somewhat anxious for the next hours that they were going to stay.

Thundercrew was an extraordinary crew. Normally the children of the nature or misted and the children of the land normals never got along well. Only some of the normals knew of the existence of the children of the nature and when they did one side always ended up dead or badly injured.

That wasn't the case with Thundercrew thought. Their leader S.Coups was one of the misted while his partner Angel was a land child.

The Thundercrew had a total of 11 members. 2 of them were like Jeonghan while the other 4 were like Seung Cheol. The other 3 misted were on a different category as they were a mix, which made them lab material. So the Thundercrew was one of the most secret organisations no one had heard of. Well Horizon and Nightmares were an exception to 'no one'.

Mixes were told to be one of the weakest of the species but if they trained more they could control the other two. So having a mix in a team was also rare because it was either seen useless or dangerous. That was what Horizon and Thundercrew had in common. They both had mixes and both saw everyone as equals.

Everyone was excited but with Bang Chan being a mix himself while at the same time being the leader of Horizon he was actually the most excited to meet up with his 3 seniors and 6 sunbaenims. Chan also knew how Woojin had never talked to another mix then himself. He knew it would be a chance to create new friendships with other crews.

So Chan seemed to be the most anxious one in the crew as he kept trying to fix things around the house while reminding his Crew of a kangaroo that kept jumping around.

He continued being a kangaroo till two hours later when the door bell rang revealing Seung Cheol and Jeonghan with the other nine boys behind them. As the 11 boys came in they all gave the three original members of Horizon bro hugs. They still weren't aware of the 2 new members till Chan led them to the open space. Where their newest were seated.

After everyone met each other they sat down on the floor or the couch and started planning till Chan went to the kitchen with Mingyu to cook something that would be enough to feed their small army, while their said army had a talk about their studies.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

While the mission Jisung was full of adrenalin, he felt that there was something waiting for them. The place they were shutting down was one of Jisung dad's old centers. After he had died his Crew was divided in different ways. This one Jisung thought was the most dumbest and dirtiest Crew's ever.

There was crimson stains on the walls that reminded Jisung awfully of blood. There were people that had collars on their necks, along with revealing outfits. Jisung really wanted to puke. He must have been shaking with anger when Chan came next to him and held his hand. He felt Chan's presence in his head as his leader reassured him.

Chan didn't let his hand go till they went in to the room of Sebastian Duke. The man was an old bas***d that had a golden teeth. He was seated on a couch that looked like a throne. But the thing that disgusted Jisung wasn't the fact that this low life bast**d was playing his own kingdom, no it was the fact that the place he had been sitting on was made out of animal skin and blood was used as glue to stick the skin together.

Next to the man on the floor sat was a young girl that was probably younger than 13 seated. The girl was tied to Sebastian Duke's ring with a collar around her neck. Her wrists were also handcuffed and she had a revealing outfit on. The outfit covered her like a swimsuit her chest was open but not all of it. It was designed like a diamond. The back of the girl was also open with the same deign. The thing she was wearing also seemed to be connected to the collar.  
  
Jisung looked away feeling really uncomfortable with all the uncovered skin.

"S. Coups very happy to welcome you here!" Sebastian roared raising his hand causing for the girl to rise up to with a harsh pull while Jisung snarl quietly just like his hyungs.

"Sebastian as low as always I assume." S. Coups replied causing for Sebastian to snicker.

"Well you call this low but I call this heaven you see-" Sebastian said but was cut off by Woozi.

"Did you kill the boy that was next to you last time?" Woozi said but was startled when the old man laughed.

" No, I ate him-" Jisung wanted to puke. After 5 seconds the man laughed again and continued. "Don't worry I won't eat something as beautiful as him. My slaves are just readying him for bed time, after you guys leave."

"Where is our prize." Woozi asked as Vernon pointed his gun at Sebastian. But Sebastian continued his talk with S. Coups unfazed with the gun.

"I'm glad you asked S. Coups. This thing next to me is all yours, I already had my taste of this-."Sebastian mentioned for the girl "-or-" he continued " the bags full of money at the back of the room" he finished and got up to point to the bags. He pulled the girl from her neck as his hand kept swinging around.

He looked at the girl and snarled. He pushed the girl down than applied pressure to her right ankle, Jisung wondered if he just imagined that cracking sound." Turn to your original form you filthy sl*t."he said and slapped the girl but the girl was just thrown forward than pulled backwards because of her collar. Vernon undid the safety of his gun gaining the attention of Sebastian once again.

 

> Jisung was going to go and punch the man when the girl opened her mouth shocking everyone. "As if I'm your slave you f*cking pig." she snarled only to be hit by him again. "I'll train you with toy's once again tillyyou say you are my wh*re little pet. Now do as I say." he turned back to the boys and gave a sickening smile. "Sorry it is usually more stable with our clients, it only fights back in the beginning. I'll give you the candles that make people weak along with sadiations to make her numb there are also some toy's you can-" he stopped when a butterfly knife stuck went in his neck. He gasped for air a couple of minutes while drowning in his blood but then nothing.

Jisung went to take his knife while also helping the girl up. He got his jacket off and putted it on her. Which the girl accepted greatfully. The jacket went till her feet. Jisung tried helping the girl up only for her to hiss in pain.

So Jisung did the only reasonable seeming thing to himself and went to pick her up only to be startled by how heavy she was. She protested as he tried. And tried to stand up on her own after snarling at him.

"What is your name little girl?" asked Woozi as they headed to the group.

Jisung turned to her too,wondering who this kid was. He became shocked as the little blonde girl that was 11 or so years old turned in to an older boy. The boy had gem like eyes, ebony hair along with looks that reminded Jisung of a cat. The boy was also older than Jisung now and he was looking down on him as he was taller.

"Lee Minho and by the way I'm not a little girl! " he snarled turning to Woozi. Woozi just raised his hands whispering a 'sorry dude' as Minho glared at everyone, he turned back to Jisung and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but was cut off, by the alarms. 

"Okay, S. Coups get the money at the back of the room, Woozi turn into the biggest winged animal you can think of and Vernon open the windows. Jisung secure Mr. Lee with you. It's going to be a hard jump." Chan said as everyone did as they were told. Only Jisung dealed with difficulties but other than that everything went fine. They managed to get out in time for the car.

Jisung jumped to the back seat of the car that had 8 seats while Chan, Vernon and Woozi sat in the middle.

DK stepped on the gas as soon as S. Coups got on the front seat and they left the place.

 

 

  
Minho felt odd with the situation the boy that he had seen in his dream, crying and begging for mercy from the boss of that pig was now sitting next to him. Not getting close enough to trigger him but close enough to know that he was safe. He knew that the boy next to him was no threat so if he could just get past him he could jump from the already open window and escape.

His plan however sinks when Chan from the front seat closes all the windows and locks them.

"Channie it's too hot. Why did you close them. Open the windo-ws." Vernon whined trying the buttons of the window.

"I opened the air conditioner it'll be cool soon, Mr. Lee was thinking of escaping from that. I wouldn't want him getting hurt." that made everyone look at Minho and he sighed. Of course one of their leaders were a mind reader.

What was he thinking. He was weak. The place was too small. He couldn't escape, he would die, or worse. He was suffocating he felt himself drowni-.

He looked down. The Jisung boy was holding his hand. He looked at the boy shaking and the boy sent him a reassuring smile.

"Breathe..." he said and Minho did just that. He would deal with his problems when they get to the place they are going. At that moment he just allowed himself to relax in to the stranger's touch.

 

 

 ** _End_** of ** _CHAPTER ELEVEN_**


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I will be updating once every week on wednesdays.

Woojin woke up to the ringing of Chan's phone. He was amazed how the other two boys were sleeping, but to his surprise Chan's bed was empty. It was 2 in the morning, so he looked around and found a note that was saying that Chan was out for a run, because he couldn't sleep. He sighed. This boy was going to be the end of him.

He went and looked at the caller that was calling at two a clock in the frickin morning and was surprised to see that it was Jinyoung hyung. Just when he was about to open it he heard knocking from the door and got up leaving the phone there.

He was surprised to see Jeongyeon (Twice) with her gun and her mission clothes on waiting in front of the door. He opened and Jeongyeon got in pushing him and closed the door locking it. She sat more like fel on the ground as she was breathing heavily and it was starting to make Woojin anxious.

"Noona." he whispered making Jeongyeon straighten up fixing her posture.

"Go wake everyone up. Where is Chan?" she asked and started going in the way of Chan's room.

"He is out,but wait what is happening?"

"Where the f*ck is he?" then both of them heard Chan's mission phone ringing one more time.

"Is that Chan's?"

"It is." she bolted and picked up the phone.

"Greed{Jinyoung (Got7) }. Do you have Chan with you?"

"Yes but he is not in a good condition. Is everyone else with you."

She bolted around the rooms and counted "yes all 5 of them are here".

"Ok get out from the back. Tell them to wear their masks. They know Chan, we are changing everything."

"OK! stay safe"

"Hurry." than the line went silent.

Jeongyeon turned to Woojin, looked at the ceiling looking tired and sighed. "Woojin please gather everyone. Chan is somewhere safe, so don't worry about him. I don't feel like I can repeat my words. I know you have questions but I'll explain everything together. Gather everything important in a backpack. Everyone is only taking one, we don't need extra attention." she said and went to the TV room, doing god knows what.

Woojin went ahead to wake all four of the boys up. He hadn't heard anything from the phone call but he was scared. He hadn't known Jeongyeon Noona that long but he knew from the two times that they had a conversation, she didn't express or liked to express her emotions around others. That phone call was full of worried glances, tapping foot and biting lip. She was really nervous.

The boys were all sleep deprived after the mission last night. Chan had said that they could make the newbie welcome so, somehow without Chan noticing the four boys had stayed up till 1 in the morning.

Now it was 02.23 am as all of the boys were whining half asleep half awake. The 3 of them except Minho became fully awake when they saw Jeongyeon. Fully dressed and ready for battle.

"Jeongyeon Noona what are you-" Jisung started but never got to finish as Jeongyeon cutted his question.

"Jisung, I'll answer everything but all of you please don't interrupt me. I've been awake since 00 so I don't think I even had half an hour of sleep, OK-" she looked around and when no one said a thing continued "-some lowly fallowers of Midnight Sun has found out where you guys live. They tricked Chan to go on a meeting than fallowed Chan and attacked him. His condition doesn't seem that good. Right now there are people waiting in front of the house. Yugyeom and I have hacked their data and they are planning to raid this place at 03.47am and they are also planning to beat you guys up or kidnap you guys. They are not aware of that there is a back door of this place so we are going out of there at 03 and we will be burning this place down so they don't have any way of contacting any of your family members friends, shortly loved ones. You guys will be staying in the base till we find a more suitable place for you guys. All of you will be packing one backpack, and pack one also for Chan. I will carry his backpack. Please choose wisely. You will be wearing black clothes along with your black masks. We will be meating in this room 20 minutes later. go." and with that everyone left, except Jisung.

"Jisung what's wrong." she asked turning to the 17 years old boy.

"We can teleport from my mirror transportation to a distant place, while Hyunjin burns the place down with his mist." he said and Jisung noded. With that Jisung also left to pick his things up.

 

  
Minho watched as the boy called Jisung packed things for him. Some of Jisung's outfits were to big for him but perfect for Minho. They both packed four pairs of outfit sets and went to pick their things also. He didn't have a lot of things like Jisung as he had only been there for one night as the other had been there for three years. So he felt nice in that moment and packed three things that the younger boy looked with longing to. Well he did have a lot of space in his backpack so why not. The other didn't realise as he kept running around for the next 20 minutes.

 

 

  
Hyunjin and Changbin packed their stuff together. Hyunjin didn't believe the other boy's when they had said that Changbin was a total softy. He reconsidered that thought as his hyung tried to fit his fourth stuffed toy in to his backpack. Hyunjin took one of the bigger ones named gyu and tucked him in his backpack. For a moment he thought that he heard his hyung say that he will hurt him but dismissed it. Changbin took one stuffed toy and they both started tucking their outfits in with a couple of special things. They were finished after Changbin putted his notebook from middle school, his phone, his flashdisk, his bracelet and necklace from his brother along with the hat that Jisung had bought for him as a gift while Hyunjin only putted his mp3 and phone. They both putted black things on with a couple of expectations. Hyunjin had his father's clock on his wrist along with the Hoodie that Jisung had gotten him and the fire yin-yang necklace Changbin had gifted him while Changbin had a gray beanie from Jisung along with a couple of patches Chan had gifted him. He also had the other ice yin-yang necklace on. Than they were ready.

 

 

Woojin was the last one to get ready, he had packed Chan's backpack already. But stopped when it came to his self. There was so much to put. So he packed only two pair of clothes. He packed Changbin's coffee, Jisung game console, Hyunjins boxing gloves and the snack Minho seemed to be in love with. Then he was finished. He putted on black outfits along with the bracelet Jisung Park had made him, the Dreamcatchers necklace and a couple of things. Than he went to the living room to meet with the others.

 

 

It was 02:45 when all of them got to the trashed meeting room. The TV on the wall was now broken and their school files were ripped to pieces. Their ID cards were in a bag on the table. Jeongyeon went to all of the rooms and came back with all the electronic devices. At first Jisung thought that she was going to pack all of them in a backpack because they were valuable items. Oh boy how wrong he was.

She packed all of them and threw it on the ground. She had already took out their memory disks. She picked the ax that Chan had in the inventory (only God knows why he had something like that) and destroyed everything.

She picked Chan's backpack as everyone putted their masks on. Jisung opened a portal through one of the mirror pieces on the block that was five blocks after theirs and everyone went through. Hyunjin fired at the couch and they watched for a couple of seconds as everything burned down. Then the portal closed. It was over. Everything was gone, and the only place that they could call home was next to each other.

 

 

 

When they got to the base Changbin was surprised to see almost everyone there. As soon as they were through the door, Jisung was being suffocated by his older brother.

But Changbin had to see his hyung. He had to be alright, so he went to Jinyoung and Jinyoung showed the way to Chan's operation rooms. Jinyoung didn't tell anything to them as they all waited praying for their leader. Their saviour. Their angel like guardian.

 

 

It was three hours later when a doctor came out of the operation.

"His condition wasn't that good when whe had him. There was a great possibility that his lungs were going to collapse because of his cracked 3 ribs and one broken rib but he is lucky that he will be getting out of this with punctured lungs. He will be staying in bed for the next 6 weeks and the 2 weeks next that he won't be allowed to do sports or go on missions." the doctor said. He looked around the boys as if asking they had any questions.

"Can I heal him?" Woojin asked and all eyes turned to him. The doctor looked at him for a few seconds and than sighed.

" You can speed up the process but I'm afraid that you can't heal all of it as it will be too fast and we will be helping him to breath slowly to not cause any damage. If you heal all of it in once it will put his body of track. I suggest you heal his punctured lungs after we take the air out of it. We will be pumping it out and he will be undergoing surgery two days later, this weekend. You can also heal the broken rib till it's only cracked." the doctor answered with a soft smile. The doctor signaled for them to continue with them and they did.

They stopped in front of a room that had the number 3297 on it. The door opened to reveal not a room but a dorm. The dorms layout was hang on the door. It had four bedrooms, one bathroom, one fridge but no kitchen. All of the rooms had two beds, Changbin and Hyunjin choose the second room while Jisung and Minho choose the fourth room. They asked Woojin to stay with them too but he just declined. He looked at the other rooms. The fourth bedroom had a bunk bed rather than two normal beds. He went to check the first room and smiled to him self. This room was going to be theirs. He went to his bed and laid his backpack and Chan's backpack. Than he opened the shut curtains. He turned to the second bed in the room which was occupied at the moment. The boy looked so younger while sleeping that he weren't even sure if he was their leader. He was covered with everything that was white. He even thought for a second that Chan reminded him of a vampire.

The other boys left after putting their stuff and seeing their leader. They had to take their minds out of things so they went to spaar.

But he stayed there. After all how could he leave his saviour, without his anchor.

 

 

 


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy😊

 

 

  
Hyunjin followed Changbin as if he was his tail. The four boys went down the elevator to ground 0. The elevator opened but Jisung closed it back. He picked the emergency telephone and dialed to 9713.They waited for a few seconds than the wall that had a mirror on turned around revealing a big salon, none of them wanted to be alone at that moment so they went together.

The elevator turned into a wall when all of them was in the room. The room had a staircase at the side and it said 'EMERGENCY EXIT' in green light. The room was empty other than that.

Jisung and Changbin went to the wall ahead of them as Minho an Hyunjin fallowed them. Hyunjin was going to ask what they were doing there but his question never got the chance to be said with what happened next.

They went through the wall.

 

 

 

  
Jisung was the first one to realise their noona standing next to the entrance. He went and bowed while thanking her as did the others. She took them to sparing room and asked Brian to take care of them.

 

After she left Brian went and pulled Jisung away to talk to his brother about something, while acting angry. For a second they all thought he was going to yell at Jisung.

He didn't.

They all saw him hugging Jisung till his soul left his body.

"Hey!" yelled someone as that someone and Jae (Day6) came to the room. The boy was older than all of them (except Jae) and was known as the Greed of 7 Deadly Sins. Except for Hyunjin who knew him - Jinyoung (Got7)- differently.

"You all Okay! " he asked but it sounded awfully like demanding at the same time. But Changbin thought that was to be expected. He was the one that had found their leader along with JB(Got7). They had only heard their leaders condition from the doctors and how awfully terrified the two founders were so it was impossible to even think about how he was when they had found him.

"We are fine, sorry to make you worry hyungs." Changbin said bowing towards the two new incomers. He felt tears pricking in his eyes and he could also feel 6 pairs of eyes on the back of his head.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up to the owner of the hand. Jae's eyes were also full with tears that were waiting to escape, but it also looked full of relief.

Jae took him away for some time to comfort the seven years younger boy while the newbie's stayed.

 

\-----Sorry if my writing style has changed this was after my hiatus was finished---------

 

  
Jinyoung had seemed other worldly to Hyunjin the first time he had seen him somehow , with his slicked back ebony black hair, the cold blue eyes that screamed murder, the smirk that meant trouble, the suit he always seemed to wear at school along with the raven blue tie that told everyone that he was from the Park family and messing with him was suicide.

Now, he was different.

Now with the messy hair, a smile that showed his dimples, glasses that complimented his brown eyes, the gray cardigan that was clearly too big for him and the beige shirt with the black sweatsuit along with bunny slippers.

Hyunjin was not embarrassed to admit that the older boy looked too cute for this world.

The 'too cute for this world' boy leaved the place he was leaning and went to the wall that the sparring sticks was on. First he took out his cardigan revealing his toned muscles, then he took out his glasses along with his slippers. He picked up two sticks and went to the newbies. He held it in front of the two younger boys along with the smirk that Hyunjin knew too well.

"Well we don't want to get bored now do we. Why don't you guys show me your skills." the youngest in the room was now blushing too much while looking at his idol.

"I'll fight with you." said the cat eyed boy making the other two look at him with wonder.

"Why do you want to, do you even know how to fight?" asked the other newbie making Minho snap at him.

"I'm gonna fight him because you would be too busy with fanboying about your prince charming to fight with him-" the boy cracked his neck, took his soft purple sweater off to reveal a black skin thight t-shirt along with fine muscles that were scarred with different types of burns and cuts "-besides, it has been a while since I sparred."

They got into their places in the sparing mats, since Jinyoung was the superior he letted him make the first strike right after Hyunjin signaled them to start after checking his watch just like the two boys had requested, than the fight began and Minho the first one to strike was fast, graceful and beautiful through it all with the upper hand till the end.

Minho was fast and it was ironic how he reminded Hyunjin of a cat or more like a panther. He always striked with a graceful form, always acting fast, never falling on his back, slashing his stick fastly. It seemed as if it was a graceful dance between a jaguar and a black panther to see who would get to hunt the prey. Hyunjin was not sure who the prey was. 

 

 

 

If someone had told Jisung that his cat eyed hyung could fight he would have a hard time believing it and if someone said that he could hold off their Jinyoung hyung that well he wouldn't even bat an eye for it.

He and his older brother came back to an unusual scene. There was Minho fighting with Jinyoung and somehow he was managing to hold him off while both of them seemed to be giving their all.

The maknae looked around and went to talk to the phoenix that was now holding Minho's sweater that was a soft purple color (which was originally Jisung's) along with a watch.

"How long?" asked Jisung to the sitting boy, not bothering to check the old watch that seemed to be barely holding on, in Hyunjin's hands.

Hyunjin looked up at the younger boy than looked at his old retro clock from his father. "They have been on for round two for almost 30 minutes now." he sighed he wasn't sure how the newbie could hold the older boy for that long but he guessed the fight would end soon when Jinyoung made their kitty fall. "Jisung-" he looked down at the older boy "-Minho won the first round." Jisung's eyes grew big and he looked at the other two who was currently sparring in disbelief.

Looking at them now it was difficult to make out the situation. Minho seemed to be pushing hard at Jinyoung hyungs defences while, Jinyoung seemed to hold his guard while trying to get through the younger defence at the same time.

Jisung turned to the door as the missing two boys entered the sparring room only to hear stick hitting skin two times along with a thud from the boys that had been sparring.

Jinyoung was on the ground.

Minho was not.

Minho had won.

 

\--Yep the rest is before my hiatus and rushed. Sorry if it's really bad...----

 

  
....

 

 

  
3 hours after Jeongyeon had taken the 4 boys to Brian she had already went to IVY and Thorne Unit to inform them of what had happened. To say they were worried was an understatement.

She had first went to the IVY Unit and told them they were going to be staying at the JYP base for some time and that she had gotten permission from all 9 of their schools for a week the 4 girls were happy at first thinking it was for a mission but of course that was expected, she had the same things on from when she had went to get the Crows to safety which had happened almost 10 hours ago. She gave her Nayeon unnie a call to inform that the IVY unit was coming to the dorm because they were going to the base for a week. She told them to pack also since the way to the base took 2 hours.

After they all were in the THORNE base she told the girls about what had happened there were too many questions that were asked but there were much more that were left unsaid. Sana silenced the girls while Jihyo took her unnie to her room she made Jeongyeon sit on the bed and went to get her outfits.  
  
\-----sorry but again after hiatus-----

  
She sighed a deep sigh. Jeongyeon was tired, she was really tired. She had been running an arend for JYP when she had gotten the call, the call that made her drop everything and go to take her little dongseang and her crew to safety. She had been hopeful, hopeful that maybe they were together, sleeping not knowing what  was going on, she had planned on scolding them hugging them and scolding them again before taking them to the hotel.

Of course she was not lucky enough, and Chan was the most unlucky one as he was not there, she was dumb to hope.

She had to learn that there was no such a thing as hope for her till now after everything that had happened, in their world that they were cursed, they had nothing but misfortune and sadness and loneli-

Her thoughts were cut off when there was a knock heard from the door. She raised her head and looked at the newcomer. There stood their ninth and newest member Tzuyu with their eldest unnie. Their tallest member, or more precisely the newbie that acted like a stray alien 99% of the time if that even made sense, she had pink shorts, along with a baby pink sweater with the quote 'Hot Pink' that was certainly too big on her but somewhat completed her bed hair that told everyone that she had just woke up; while next to her stood their Nayeon unnie with black combat outfits on as if she was ready for any trouble to come.

Jeongyeon smiled to herself.

She might have been alone in the past but now with her crew, her sisters by her side she would never be alone again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took quite time to keep going on with this story with all the problems I have been dealing for some time, but it is finally here. I tried to get it ups soon as possible but it was kind of impossible to get it out. I plan on updating on the 15th and 30th-31st of every month because school is starting next week and it might be a challenge since I will be going to 11th grade. Soryy again. Love you guys...


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

  


  


All his life Chan had been woken up by many different ways; with Jackson and Jinyoung fighting over the last piece of fried meat, there was the time when the Sana along with Mina had blowed his ears off , sometimes with the drills made in livevil, sometimes because of too much pain, the time's that he had been woken up by alarms was limitless, but never like this he thought as he came to his senses.

Of course he was confused by the soft snores that came from his side, along with the warmth that radiated from his hand. The warmth was he noted because someone was holding on to it. And he almost cried remembering that that was what he had done when Mookie at livevil had been beaten up too much and he had been by his side all night just to make sure he was there, that he wouldn't disappear, he shook his head it was pointless to think about kunpimook, as it did not matter anymore, there was no kunpimook to care or think or miss about.

He focused on the older boy that was there , breathing and alive when he felt him tighten his grip. The older boy seemed like an angel while sleeping. But the black uncomfortable mission outfits that told him that he had been there for a long time along with the dark circles around his eyes worried him. He petted the older boys soft hair and pulled his hand back when the sleeping boy snuggled even more.

'Cute' he thought and smiled.

He went to get up but hissed at the pain in his abdomen, he wondered for a moment about why the pain was there, the he wondered why Woojin was there,

Than he remembered, he remembered the punches, the kicks, the knifes, the needles, the flames, the screams and sucked a deep breath in feeling himself start to hyperventilate that seemed to do the trick as the older boy shotted up still holding Chan's hand.

Chan was shaking still when he looked at Woojin's eyes.

Woojin looked at Chan with empty eyes but straightened when he saw Chan awake and looking at him.

The warmth from Woojin somehow calmed him down causing for him to take a shake deep breath in,while focusing on his lap.

Hw looked at the older with a kind smile when the older started talking, this was the least he could give, the least comfort to his hyung.

"You'r awake" the older whispered and went to check if he was really there or if this was a cruel game played by his mind and Chan was actually still in a coma.

"Yep" Chan answered and the older hugged him as he crushed his bones.

"Wait-" he letted him go and looked at his face with a scowl, "-you could have died-" he hitted him, and than kept hitting while continuing talking. "- you are forbidden from going out alone, after today you have to have one of us by your side at all means." he seemed as if he was holding his breath making Chan try hard to not laugh.

" Yes, sir." he said joke fully while doing a salute. "yah-" Woojin started but it was cut short by Chan who was laughing, it worried Woojin when Chan's laughs soon turned to choking.

He hitted Chan's back and and looked at him worryingly "Chan-" "I'm okay hyung. I really am."

Woojin sighed and than went out of the room.

When he didn't come back after 10 minutes Chan decided to go and check on his hyung.

He first sat up straight and got rid of the sheets, he just realised that he had a hospital gown on him that had kid cartoons on, he smiled as it reminded him of his childhood, he stopped himself before going too deep and than dangled his legs off the bed. Than he counted to 30 from inside his head and stood up, he felt as if he was almost going to pass out from the sudden pain that came from his left thigh but it was worth seeing his elder so he pushed himself to the white walking sticks at the other side of the room, after the second step he went to the wall for support and kept going while using the wall for support. It took longer than 4 minutes and he gave a victory cry when he got them without falling. He had planned to change in to normal outfits by his self but noted to get help from one of the boys to change later on after the struggle to even stand tall.

He went to every room one by one and was not surprised to find Woojin in the substitute kitchen. He found Woojin sitting there on on of the chairs next to the table. He went next to him and crouched getting help from the table, when he was successful he held his hyungs hands causing for the older boy to look at him.

"I'm fine hyung, I really am fine." Woojin smiled at him and this smile seemed more real than the ones he had received from him since he had woken up but it still was a worried smile. He helped Chan up and held his arm.

"Okay-" he started and dried his tears. "-than how about we do something together like I don't know-" Woojins rant was once again cut by his dongseang "-watch a movie together." Woojin nodded to that and so they did, well they tried till Woojin fell asleep as he was leaning on Chan and after that Chan didn't care about the movie so he just watched his sleep deprived hyung sleep peacefully till the other boys woke up.

 

  
Minho woke up and looked around, they had been sleeping together the last 5 days since they had come to the JYP lair because both of hadn't been able to sleep. Jisung in fear of what was going to happen to Chan and Minho from the pain of the past, they were wearing the same pair of pyjamas which were dark blue with white horizontal lines and it somehow made Minho feel as if Jisung was his brother.

He looked at the younger chipmunk looking boy, and hugged the younger in his sleep . It was strange to him, this feeling. He had only felt this way for his hyungs at Bangtan Wang along with his older brother, they were all people he had known longer than 3 years, the person he had known the least but still felt for had been V and even they had known each other for 7 months, so nothing explained why he was feeling like this for someone younger than him for the first time and he had not known the boy longer than a week.

He guessed that something about Jisung pulled him in and it made him feel frustrated, angry, weak.

But that all faded away when Jisung also hugged him, Minho felt vulnerable with the younger it felt like if anything was to happen to the youngest he couldn't take it.

Minho was strong, he decided for himself while watching Jisung sleep at the same time cuddling to him. He would protect Jisung from every Dangers of the world he could protect...

He failed at his first task when the alarm clock started ringing making him shoot up and knock heads with Jisung.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes and than Jisung smiled at Minho "Good morning." yes Minho would protect this precious, small chipmunk.

Minho stuck to a simple response "It would have been if you didn't snor all the time" he smirked as the face of the younger turned full read, the smaller had never snored but he didn't need to learn that.

The alarm was still ringing when both of the boys saw Changbin throwing his pillow to it. The two had forgotten all about the other two in the room, Changbin was sleeping on the bed while Hyunjin had made a floor bed and had been sleeping there. Hyunjin had somehow never letted go of the t-shirt of his hyung while sleeping, amazing Minho once again. Hyunjin also got up as Changbin's t-shirt was pulled from between his hands when Changbin got up to throw the pillow.

So all the boys were awake when the alarm clock ringed once again from his place on the floor after 10 minutes making all of them groan loudly causing even the half sleeping Chan hear them from the salon.

It was going to be a long and tiring day for all of them.

  



	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting the same chapter twice and also sorry that this chapter was one day late😅  
> Hope you guys enjoy...

 

 

When Changbin went to the salon to escape the tornado of the two youngest boys in the room and to close the new model TV that had been making too much sound but stopped midway after the sight in front of him, he had not expected to see Chan sitting there. He wanted to go and wake him up, hug him, hit him, yell at him but stopped when he saw their eldest.

Woojin's head was on their leaders chest and both of them were sound asleep. He felt reassured to know that their eldest hyung that had not left the uncomfortable chair by Chan's side for 5 days was finally sleeping comfortably.

He did not know when he started to care for the eldest of the group; was it because of all the mornings that had welcomed the soft but rough coffee thanks to Woojin, maybe when he had learned about his past, or maybe after seeing his bed hair. But it probably was his soft smile every morning that made him feel as if he was at the beach. He had started going soft. 

He along with the others had been worrying about Chan and now knowing that Chan had woke up yesterday night made him happy too. The doctor had said that he would wake up after 2 days and when he hadn't all of the JYP Nation was close to murdering the doctor with the questions about his situation.

Almost every one of their noona's from Rose Society had came to their hotel rooms more than once everyday. Yugyeom came more than anyone else and had been dropping Chan's homework while telling him about everything that was happening at school, everyone from JYP that went to Chan's school were excused from going to school except Yugyeom as all of the Student Council team was absent and he was the only one available.

Woojin had never left his side, always keeping Chan insight, intouch.

Changbin turned to go back to the room to get a blanket for the two eldest boys that were sleeping but was met with the cat eyed boy that was holding a blanket out for him.

"Thanks" he whispered to the older while the other boy just nodded. Changbin took the big-soft-beige blanket from him while Minho went to close the TV that he had long gone forgotten even existed. 

Than the two boys went to the kitchen to cook for everyone.

 

 

"How can you not even cook?"

"Like you can do it any better!"

"It was freakin' eggs. You dimwit"

"Say that to your highness, I had nothing to do with the eggs."

"If you know how to do it why didn't you do it?"

"F*ck you"

Minho had went to the toilet for five fricken minutes.

"It was your idea, you said they would cook faster if I lighted them up."

"Well it said that cook the meal in 50 degrees for one hour so that means we can cook it in 15 minutes for 200 degrees, and 3 minutes for 1000 degrees."

5 fricken minutes...

"I didn't know it would burn the curtains."

It turned out 5 minutes was enough for disaster for the maknae line.(at this point changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin are the maknae line because the other three are older than them being the hyung line)

He was glad that Changbin had went ahead and frozen the curtains, if not he doubted they would still be alive.

He guessed it was a good thing they didn't have any burn or ice marks on their arms and hands.

"What the frickin hell?" he whispered and looked at the boys in disbelief. That gained the attention of the three boys.

  
The two youngest pointed to each other making Minho focus on Changbin.

  
"Changbin!" the said boy only shrugged and left the room making Minho more irritated, he went and checked out the ingredients and sighed the boys had used 3 eggs for the oven and 6 eggs that were supposed to be scrambled leaving only 3 eggs in the box, he thanked oldest noona from Rose Society from his head while looking through the supplies that she had picked for them.

He went and chopped the onions on the cutting board and did the same with patatoes. He poured oil in to the pan and waited till it was hot enough, then he added the small onion he had minced. When the onion was a reddish color he added the big patato that he had cutted in cube's. When the patatoes were soft enough he added a spoon full of tomato paste and stirred it till everything was red. He picked the three eggs and washed them, he came back and cracked the eggs on to the mix. After mixing it till he couldn't tell anything apart he went ahead and added cheese to it to give it some texture.

As the egg was ready he closed the lid and went to wake the hyungs. The two were somehow still sound asleep after that chaos. He sighed and went next to them. He still didn't know why he hadn't left or why he hadn't killed them yet. He shook the two boys and was not surprised when they both groaned not wanting to wake up while getting more tangled and cuddled against each other. He sighed again and shook his head.

That was when an evil idea hitted him, he smirked to himself and went to Chan, he got closer to the older boys ear and whispered "Chan-ssi the boys are in the kitchen, preparing breakfast." that somehow seemed to do the trick as Chan bolted up, causing for Woojin to fall to the couch and Chan to hiss in pain. Minho had forgotten about the condition of the older boy and cursed himself in his head.

" Chan-ssi are you OK" Minho asked worried for the older. He was however not reassured when he nodded his head in coughing fits. He ran to the kitchen got a glass of water and came back to the room, he kneeled in front of Chan and gave the glass of water to Chan.

He asked himself again because he really didn't know why he acted like this, how he helped them but he realised the reason when Chan looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Minho."

Minho felt himself become flustered and turned his head now looking at the dark TV screen. "Just don't worry me like that again" he shouted a little too loudly for Woojins comfort

His new leader raised his head and patted Minho's head not knowing the effect he had on the older boy. "Okay, Okay it won't happen again." Chan said and chuckled to himself. Minho swatted his hand away and ran to the door.

"The breakfast is ready, come with Sandy-ssi to the kitchen." Minho commended and got out of the room slamming the door which caused both of the boys to chuckle.

Chan looked down at Woojin who had settled his head on Chan's legs. "Since when were you awake?"

"When do you think will they quit with the nickname? the older asked back causing Chan to laugh.

Chan's laugh turned to coughing making Woojin worried. His worries didn't leave him even after Chan stopped coughing." I don't think they will ever stop."

"yah-"

"Minho said that breakfast was ready let's go." so they did. Woojin helped Chan stand up and changed him out of his outfits. He helped him put on some blue shorts along with a white sleeveless top. He held his breath when he saw the scars that littered the body of the younger boy. But he didn't ask, because he didn't know if he could keep his calm posture while asking it.

Chan waited as Woojin putted black combat tights along with a black shirt. He guessed that Woojin was getting ready to spaar.

Then they left to the kitchen.

Chan was hugged by all 3 of the maknae line when he went through the kitchen door and he thought to himself that this was enough, that he didn't need anything else than his 5 members and as long as they were safe it would all be Okay.

 

 

 

After breakfast was finished and Chan was moved to his bed, Changbin contacted JYP to inform that Chan was awake now. He had expected their ceo to not even care but he knew he should had known better. But who would have guessed that he would drop everything and come to the hotel room which the boys had been resting in, he had his hair in a messy way different from its always slick back gelled style, he had went straight to Chan's room after checking the other boys out.

 

 

  
The two had been there for 5 hours now and Woojin was starting to become anxious. He had been by Chan's side ever since what had happened and now being away was destroying him.

It drove him crazy; not feeling Chan's warm hand in his hands, not hearing the steady breathing of his leader, not being able to put his ear on his saviours chest to just make sure that his heart was still beating.

And it only meant that he continued to torture himself longer as he waited to see his dongseang in front of their room.

He stopped his pacing as he heard the lock of the door. He went inside when the door opened but no one came out. He looked at the open window where JYP was standing in front of, the blue vintage curtains flew as a strong wind blew. He closed his eyes to stop the wind from coming in his eyes and when he turned back the curtain was still flying even if it was a little bit but there was no JYP in sight...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will be the powers of the rest of the gang.  
> .  
> The one to guess JYP's powers gets to be on the target list and an ally for the next chapters😁


End file.
